Naruto: Heavenly Lucifer
by MattMC3
Summary: Born to a normal family everything goes well for Naruto and Vali until one day seven years later when each of the brothers get introduced to the supernatural world. With different guides how will their futures turn out? Will they keep the words of their mother to heart? "Always believe in your brother over all else."
1. Divergent Paths

**Disclaimer: **Matt does not own Naruto or Highschool DxD

Naruto: Heavenly Lucifer

* * *

"Alright Madam you're in good hands I have done this many times before. Just push and we'll take care of the rest." A calm and collected voice urged on with the steadied tone showing just how experienced he was. The voice belonged to a man wearing a white doctor's robe over a set of gray scrubs. He was actually kneeling down looking under a cloth. "Just relax and take a few deep breaths and push." The man continued issuing his soft yet assertive orders. As he waited for the child to come he just hoped that the woman would relax of the birthing process would only be much worse for her and maybe the child.

In response the doctor got a few incoherent grunts and short screams of pain as the child process to take its toll on the woman. The woman had long, blonde hair that was fanned all over the place and when her eyes would open between the bouts of pain you could see her oceanic blue eyes reflecting the tremendous pain she was feeling. Despite the pain the woman would be extremely happy when the whole ordeal was over but not because the pain would stop, no she would be happy to have a child that she could love and foster. That was the thought that made all of this pain worth it. It was for her baby. Then there was another voice that made her eyebrow twitch.

"It's alright Honey! Just hang on! We can get through this! We just need to do it together!" This voice belonged to a man as well but his voice was not calm it was shaky and clearly in a state of panic. The voice belonged to a man with dark, silver hair and light blue eyes. This man was the woman's husband and to say he was a nervous wreck would be a grand understatement. At one point his pacing and continuous babbling forced the woman to squeeze down on his hand so the pain would shut him up. With all of his worries you'd think that he was the one giving birth to the child. In his defense he just felt out of place in the room. His wife was giving birth to his child while the doctor was doing his job all he could do was stand there.

The woman was in a very irritable state and was about to snap at her husband for being an idiot when the doctor's voice captured her attention. "Madam I see the child's head, only a few more pushes!" Her eyes lit up now she could get the pain to stop and she her baby. Wasting no time she gathered her remaining energy and pushed just like the doctor asked. The once more, she could feel the pain starting to lessen and took that as good news. "Alright I got the child madam." The doctor then proceeded to prepare the child to give him to his mother when the woman cried out in pain. The doctor looked down again and saw a second head emerging and quickly handed the baby to a nurse as he helped the second baby come to this world. After a repeat of the first process the doctor was now holding a second baby boy. Smiling behind his white mask he and the nurse handed the children to their mother.

The woman looked down at her two sons with tears pooling in her eyes but these were not pain induced no these were tears of joy. Never had she been as happy as she was now looking down at her two sons. The first child had a small tuff of dark silver hair like his father and was sound asleep. The second boy had blonde hair just like her and was also sleeping peacefully in her arm. If she had to guess she would say that both of them would have blue eyes as well. The woman turned her radiant smile to her husband who was also looking down with a huge grin and teary eyes. "Aren't they beautiful?"

The husband wiped his eyes to clear the tears and nodded with a huge grin. He too could not describe the warm feeling in his heart. "Yes they are. So do you have an idea what you want to name them yet? I know you wanted to wait until you could see the child or now children." The man chuckled they didn't expect twins but also at his wife's weird need to follow her intuition. Even now being married to this woman for five years he could never figure out this woman and he never would. He would just go with the flow when she wanted something otherwise he would be in for a world of pain.

The now mother looked down at the boy with the silver hair and then back to her husband. "Why don't you name him? He is going to look life you after all I mean look at the hair." The woman whispered careful not to wake the sleeping infants in her arms but still motioned at the boy with her chin to emphasis her point. Meanwhile if she gave him the time to think she could also give a name to her other son which had her blonde hair. She knew it wouldn't be right if they predetermined their children's with some generic, overused name. No she wanted the best for their kids.

The man's eyes widened in surprise because he was quite sure that his wife would want total control of naming their children something he didn't mind. He didn't even have a problem with it but now of course he wanted to name his son. Nodding he brought his hand under his chin and started to think about the name his son would stick with forever. He too was like his wife when he didn't want to give him a common name. No his son's name needed to be unique. Then like a light bulb went off the name suddenly struck him. He smiled proudly for having came up with a name. "Vali"

The woman smiled and looked down at Vali. That was a good name for her son it just seemed to fit him and she didn't know why. Her eyes then went to her blonde son. In the time her husband had taken she had narrowed down the names for the blonde and was in the final stages of choosing. Her smile became wider when she choose the name for her other son. "Naruto" She whispered out. It would be perfect for him, the powerful Maelstrom. He would have enough strength to protect his friends and family but also destroy his enemies if he had to. Maelstrom was a perfect name for her son.

"You're naming our son after a ramen topping?" The husband asked completely shocked obviously not remembering the second connotation on that word. He knew not to second guess his wife but this was just crazy she wanted to call him fish cake? "Honey you wouldn't happen to be thinking with your stomach again are you? Because I could swear that the cravings were supposed to stop after pregnancy." He asked hoping to avoid the terrible name and save his newborn son the ridicule that would come along with the name fish cake. He rubbed her shoulder thinking the fatigue was starting to affect her mind.

Her eyebrow twitched violently at her idiot husband's words even though she really shouldn't be too surprised by it. He never was the brightest bulb in the pack. "No baka-husband, Naruto means Maelstrom!" The woman's glare softened to a happy one when she looked down at Naruto who was sleeping soundly. "You hear that my little Maelstrom you need to become strong but not just physically. You need to become strong mentally as well because all strong people need to make difficult choices." The mother laid out her wish for her child despite him sleeping and not being able to hear or even understand her words.

The woman continued her small speech but this time her words for both of her sons. "In this world things will get tough but you two will never be alone. You will never be alone because you have each other. You will get stronger for your brother to protect and help him. You will always trust your brother no matter who says something against him. Because in the end the only ones you two can trust in is your brother. Love, trust, and believe in the other and you two will be indestructible." The woman ended her small speech the two infants let out a small coo as if acknowledging her words.

Smiling down at the two babies she too fell into a peaceful slumber holding onto her two bundles of joy. The husband who watched the whole scene just brought a chair to the bed side and looked at his new family with a warm smile. His life may have just changed with two children to take care of but he didn't care. He would love these boys with all his heart and would do anything to make sure they would reach their full potential. He could only imagine all of the chaos two boys growing up at the same age would cause and it made him laugh.

This was the happiest day of his life.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

A now seven year old Vali was looking for his brother in whatever spot he positioned himself in. The reason they were playing hide and seek was because their parents were keeping the contents of their party a secret and needed a distraction for the two boys. Now they both knew this but when their mother threatened them with no presents both boys hurried out with a dust cloud trailing behind them. That was when they both agreed to play hide and seek since they had time to kill. Naruto quickly took off to hide leaving Vali to sit and count only because he moved faster than Vali.

"Naruto, where did you hide this time?" Vali asked aloud as he peered behind a nearby tree for his hidden brother. Seeing that he was not there Vali continued to look. There was no way that he was going to lose. Not on his birthday…even if it was Naruto's as well. The point still remained he had no intention to lose on his date of birth. Checking a bush that shook slightly he found nothing except a bunny rabbit who quickly fled from the bush; scaring the living daylights out of Vali. Letting out a frustrated sigh Vali scanned the surrounding area for any signs of his blonde sibling. Vali eventually spotted a large boulder and peeking from the side was a blonde mop of hair. Vali let a sneaky smile play on his lips as he stalked over to where Naruto was hiding. Vali was getting closer when he felt a tremendous pain originate in his head. Acting on instinct he brought his hands up to his temples in hopes to quell the pain. That was when the pain became too much and he blacked out.

* * *

Vali opened his eyes again and saw nothing but white because the walls around him were pure white without a stain on them. Vali blinked a few times in confusion because he was just playing around in the woods. Seeing that this tunnel only had one direction to it he began walking since that was the only way to go. It seemed to the young boy that the way continued to stretch on because he seemed to be making no progress. Finally after what felt like an eternity Vali reached the end of the path. What he saw when he exited the white tunnel took the breath in his lungs away. He suddenly found himself in front of a grand mountain. He couldn't quite tell how tall the mountain was but the peak of the mountain went past the clouds over his head. Snow was falling from those clouds but the strange thing was that the snow was having no effect on the temperature. Vali stuck out his palm and let a snowflake fall onto his palm and watched it melt and still felt nothing. Vali eventually looked to the base of the mountain and saw a massive opening that was completely dark.

Vali on instinct moved closer to the large opening. It was like he was being drawn to that place like it was somewhere he was meant to be. Of course being a seven year old he would call it curiosity since things like fate were beyond his reach. Vali was only a few yards away when two bright blue orbs appeared in the darkness followed by a large growl. Vali was caught off guard and stumbled back a few steps before falling on his backside. A snort came from the same opening the eyes were located in.

Vali stared at the opening with wide eyes and a slight trace of fear as he started to shake at the thought of what was in there. That deep sound he just heard was not normal by any means and while his mind urged him to flee his body kept pulling him towards the sound. Vali just sat there on the ground as he tried to calm his breathing and relax his frantic heartbeat. Despite the falling snow Vali could feel the sweat trickling down his brow as his fear made itself know. Finally relaxing just a bit Vali climbed back on to his feet. Vali opened his mouth to ask who or what was there but his voice seemed to die in his throat. He tried again and got the same result. His voice seemed to not want to know what was.

"Relax I will not harm you or I should I say I can't harm you. Even if I could I wouldn't, partner." A deep but calm voice boomed out of the base of the mountain. A head slowly emerged from the base of the mountain. The head was very large and scaly, the color of the scales where white in appearance. The body of the being came out to reveal a dragon, a large western style dragon. In the bright light of the snow reflecting mountain the dragon seemed to radiate in the sunlight. Vali looked to its blue glowing eyes and was in complete awe. The dragon looked at the child with mirth and waited for the overwhelmed boy to find his tongue.

Vali just continued to stare at the dragon standing in front of him with wide eyes. This being was just like those in the stories his mother used to read to Naruto and himself. Except this one was real and standing in front of him. These things were only supposed to be fairy tales, myths, and legends not living creatures. He tried to speak again but could only mutter a few incoherent words that not even he himself could understand. Then the dragons words registered in his mind and his curiosity quelled any other feelings he might have had. He needed to know what this being meant. "Who or what are you and what do you mean you can't hurt me?"

The dragon just looked down at Vali with a blank expression on his face as his stature just towered over the small boy. However he understood the boy's need to know since this would be the first time he would have been able to enter this place. Not to mention he just met a living dragon something no human should have seen before. He couldn't blame the boy for being so meek and tense around him. After all he was a Dragon meant to eventually have the power to defeat God, if time would permit. "My name is Albion; I am one of the two Heavenly Dragons as well as the White Dragon Emperor. As to why I can't hurt you that is because this place is what I would call your mindscape. The mindscape is a place where you cannot be hurt by anything except yourself."

Vali took in the new information to the best of his ability as he tried to turn Albion's words to words he could understand. What he took from it was that this was his mind and that he had total control of this place. He still didn't want to toy with Albion since he seemed nice enough so far and he definitely didn't want an angry dragon roaming in his mind. That brought Vali to his next question and that was what he meant by partners. "Uh Albion what did you mean partners? It's not like I wouldn't like to be partners but I just want to know why me?" Vali decided a respectful approach would be better until he got to know the draconic being better.

The dragon smirked at the boy's polite attitude showing its large fangs to the boy. Now personally he preferred a more easy going type of attitude but he figured he'd give the child some time to adjust to his new life. "Like I said you are my partner now. But if you're wondering why all you need to do is look behind you." Albion brought his tail around and pointed at Vali to emphasis his suggestion. The Heavenly Dragon figured he would also need to explain the forces of the supernatural world to the boy or at least the Sacred Gear part. No need to bore his audience with an explanation on the war.

Vali followed the length of Albion's impressive tail before turning his head slightly to see what was on his back. What he saw on his back actually drew a strained gasp from the young boy. On his back were two white dragon wings much like Albion's except they were smaller to be proportionate to his body and perhaps he could fly. He tried to flex them and they followed his body's wishes and he had to admit that they were pretty cool. This raised an important question and that was where the Hell did these wings even come from. "Hey Albion, where did these wings come from, they weren't here a few minutes ago?"

The Vanishing Dragon let out a small sigh that blew Vali's loose hanging clothing backwards presumably in slight annoyance. Even a dragon does not like boring things such as lectures. "Fine Vali I'll explain what is going on but I do not want you to interrupt me once I start talking got it?" Seeing Vali nod Albion prepared his speech to his new wielder. "Those wings on your back are called the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings the physical manifestation of your Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear or God's Artifact are items with different powers bestowed upon humans only by God. It was said that God created these artifacts to ensure miracles would happen on Earth without his intervention. Your Sacred Gear is called Divine Dividing. Divine Dividing has the ability to divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to your own power. If the added power exceeds the amount that you can safely contain, the overload is then expelled out the wings Oh and the wings also grant you the ability of flight. This is one of the Sacred Gears known as Longinus."

Vali just nodded dumbly as he listened to the dragon's words and tried to comprehend them. He never knew that God would go so far as to help people by creating artifacts that were designed to help people. Then there was his own Sacred Gear the Divine Dividing a gear that would drain his opponent as well as strengthen his own. Plus it acted as a valve if he absorbed too much power. He could also fly that was also a bonus! Then that raised his next question how did Albion get inside the gear in the first place. "Albion, how did you get sealed in this gear anyways? I mean you have to be pretty strong so just how did you find yourself in here?"

"Well you see it started when I was battling another dragon a long time ago when we encountered some interference. In the midst of my battle we were interrupted by the Three Factions. You see the Three Factions are the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. The Angels reside in Heaven as you know while the Devils usually reside in the Underworld but sometimes live on the Earth. Then there is the Fallen ones who had given into one of their sins and fell from the grace of God. Now back to my story seeing that they interfered my opponent and I were furious and attacked the factions and their leaders. The fight went on and on and we each did an extensive amount of damage and in the end our two bodies were destroyed and our souls were sealed into two gears. Vali you hold mine and this is my soul." The White Dragon Emperor's eyes burned with defiance at being subjugated like he was but maybe he would get used to it.

Albion continued on before Vali could go because he sensed another presence near Vali on the outside. "Now enough about me and my history, even though it has been awhile in here it has only been a few minutes on the outside and someone seems to be watching you." Albion's eyes looked up and seemed to be focused on nothing.

Vali's eyes widened with realization. He had been so immersed in this new world he found himself thrown into he had totally forgotten about the world outside of his mind. He moved a step closer to Albion with a large grin on his face. "Oh don't worry about that Albion it's only Naruto, my brother." Vali's voice was full of happiness when he mentioned Naruto. Albion didn't miss the change in his partner's voice.

'Oh so he has a brother and his brother's name is Naruto. That must be the source of power I'm sensing outside.' "Okay partner I want to meet this brother of yours so here's how we get back to the real world. It is actually quite easy really. All you need to do is imagine your self-exiting this place and we'll be back. And before you ask why I keep saying we since you came here you automatically sent up a link and I can sense what you do, so let's go." Albion even flapped his wings as if to emphasis urgency.

Vali nodded and closed his eyes imaging himself back into the real world by focusing on him seeing his brother again. Feeling a slight pull Vali opened his eyes to see his brother looking down at him with concern and a slight frown. Vali just let an easy going grin spread across his face. Naruto gave Vali a matching grin and stuck his hand out to his brother. Vali took the hand and let Naruto hoist him back to his feet while Naruto eyed the wings on Vali's back. Naruto was sure that his brother didn't have wings when they started the game.

"Vali, where did you get these cool wings from because these are definitely new?" Naruto asked from behind Vali poking at Vali's wings in complete fascination. Of course he was really interested in where they came from after all it isn't every day that your brother suddenly finds himself with wings.

Vali chuckled at his brother's excitement and he couldn't blame him because if the roles were reversed he'd be in the same position. "I got this gift from God it's called Divine Dividing and is a Sacred Gear." Vali replied without a beat of hesitation since he would always trust his brother. Then he remembered that he had a new person to consider before speaking. That was what his mother instilled into them from a young age. He and Naruto were always supposed to believe in the other's word over all else. 'Albion I hope you don't mind me telling Naruto about the Gear.' Vali sounded sheepish because he totally spilled what Albion might have wanted to be a secret.

"_No worries Partner he is your brother and I can feel the bond that you two share. You wouldn't have been able to keep it from him for long." _Albion commented from the mental link the gear provided Vali and he. Albion could feel the strength of Vali's emotions when he saw his brother. It was the kind of relationship only brothers could have and would be insincere in any other scenario. It pleased Albion to know that his wielder had such a healthy relationship with anyone and it would make him stronger._ "Actually Vali I'm going to talk to him for a few minutes."_ Albion focused on the wings and they started to glow faintly thanks to his efforts.

"Hello boy, my name is Albion." A loud voice rang out from the wings that sounded both deep but calm. The sudden voice made Naruto jump back in surprise thanks to him not at all expecting that to happen. Naruto just stood there staring dumbly at the wings like they were the most interesting things on Earth. Vali was forced to hold back a string of chuckles as he saw Naruto's goofy expression. Little did he know Albion sweat dropped at Vali because just minutes earlier he was in a similar state. Naruto was so excited his eyes started to twinkle a bit before he realized he had yet to respond to Albion's introduction.

Naruto was so amazed by this new being named Albion he didn't even care that Albion called him a boy. Instead he focused on the strange voice that was coming from the wings on Vali's back. "Whoa the wings talk too! That's really cool Vali! Hello Albion, my name is Naruto and I'm Vali's brother! Where did you come from because Vali never had wings like this before?" While Naruto was gushing over the new development the sunlight got brighter thanks to the clouds parting. Nature seemed to resonate with the blonde's feelings because with his excitement came in the brightness of the sun.

Albion was the only one who had noticed the small change in the weather using Vali's senses as Naruto reacted to him. Now Albion understood what he was sensing when he and Vali were talking in the mindscape. 'So that is what is special about Naruto. I wonder what the odds that both of them would receive a Longinus.' Albion broke from his musings feeling weakened from his meeting with Vali. "It was nice meeting you Naruto. I'm sure we'll have time to talk later." Albion turned his words to Vali. "I'm going to take a nap Partner meeting you and establishing the link took a lot out of me."

"Sure thing Albion I want you to take as long as you need." Vali commented as Naruto moved to stand next to his brother. As Vali finished talking his wings stopped glowing signifying the end of Albion's physical manifestation. Vali wanted to explain a little more to Naruto so that he knew what was going on. Vali was just about to begin when a voice cut off any possible explanation. "Vali, Naruto come here we're ready for your party. We are going out to eat first so hurry up!" The brothers recognized the voice as their father's voice and quickly moved back to their home.

When the two brothers got back to their home they were greeted by their mother and father standing there waiting for them. Out of breath both looked down panting and missing their father's narrowed eyes on Vali's wings. 'Is that a Sacred Gear on Vali's back? It has to be.' Meanwhile behind him stood their mother who was still keeping up her warm, friendly smile, even though she had similar thoughts going through her mind. 'A Sacred Gear this changes everything we had planned for their lives. We need to make sure he gets the proper training to use that or there could be bad consequences. Then if we let Vali go Naruto will surely follow after him. He'd always follow his word but Vali was even so more important to him. If I remember correctly I sensed two powerful energies in the town. Hopefully one of them could take the boys in.' She held in her said sigh and shared a knowing nod with her husband.

The woman stepped forward and put a hand on her husband's shoulder knowing he too would sense what she did. Though it would hurt her to do it she needed to let go to make sure he could protect himself. As his mother it was her job to make sure he would be safe even if it would hurt her in the process. "Alright boys we are going to blindfold you both so you can't peek at the secret." Both boys pouted which got a giggle from their mother and a laugh from their father but both eventually agreed. That was when the daylight was gone and they were blindfolded and guided on down the path.

* * *

Both Vali and Naruto were both becoming confused at the actions of their parents. When they started walking they could hear their parents talking in hushed whispers which didn't allow the boys to pick up on what they were saying. Eventually they stopped and their parents told them to stand there and wait. In had been nearly five minutes and both Vali and Naruto stood there in an awkward silence. Naruto finally couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "Hey Vali, do you could think we should take off these stupid blindfolds?" Naruto asked as he messed with the blindfold over his eyes.

Vali just snorted at his brother's words but agreed with him; at least secretly he agreed with Naruto. "Naruto don't be such an idiot! If Kaa-chan hears you she's going to beat you up like she does to Tou-san when he does something stupid." Vali warned his blonde brother as he too started to mess with his blindfold.

Naruto scoffed at the warning since he knew that she wasn't there at the moment or just wasn't listening. "Vali, if Kaa-chan heard me I would have already been face first into the pavement." Naruto offered his theory to what would of happened and Vali had to agree with his brother's words.

"That's it I'm taking it off!" Naruto shouted as he ripped off his blindfold and looked at his brother to see he too had taken off his blindfold. Naruto blinked a few times to readjust his eyes to the bright light. Looking around he could tell they were in the nearest town but from the lack of people he assumed it was a back alley. "Hey Vali, do you know why we are standing in some back alley?" Naruto asked more confused than he was worried as he looked around the desolate alley. This wasn't what he had expected when his parents told him about the plan for today.

Vali too was confused as to why Naruto and he were standing in an alley when they were supposed to be celebrating their birthday. Vali sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. That is when he felt a piece of paper that wasn't there earlier. "What the…" Vali asked aloud as he pulled out the paper and held it in front of him. "Naruto come over here and look at this it's a note of some sort." Vali called out to his brother who quickly came over and both quickly trained their eyes on the letter. With both of them standing there they began to each read the letter silently.

_Naruto and Vali_

_We saw your wings Vali and we're not sure exactly what they are but we do know that whatever they are they aren't normal. We can't possibly live and raise someone who has wings sprouting from their back. That is why we decided to leave you in this town to fend for yourself. There is no way that we could ever take care of a monster. We can't believe you actually fooled us into believing you were our son. We could never love something as evil as a monster. After all a monster like you should be able to live on its own with whatever it's you do._

_Naruto while you don't have wings we have to leave you as well. Since you were born the same time as that monster we can't take the risk of you being corrupted as well. The chances that you too became corrupted by his genes are too great for us to risk. And if you or the monster come looking for us we will kill you so don't come looking for us._

_Goodbye_

Both brothers stood there with tears rolling down their cheeks as they read the letter a few more times trying to will the words to change. When it didn't Vali started tearing up the letter that just completely changed their lives. Both stood the staring at the pieces of the letter laying there at their feet until a breeze came by and scattered the pieces. The two stood there as the wind blew through the alley whipping around their clothes and hair. Naruto turned to look at his brother with red eyes and a lost look on his face and his shoulders shaking. "V-Vali what do we do now? We're alone here in the city who knows how far away from home. The worst thing is that we're alone now."

Vali turned to Naruto with his own light blue eyes bloodshot from his own tears. He put on a bitter smile as he tried to think of what they could do. He was thankful to still have Naruto with him otherwise he wouldn't even be able to think. Vali began to formulate a plan of action for the two of them. The main things they needed were answers and food and he figured that he should look for the answers. "Alright here is what we are going to do Naruto; I want you to go find food while I try to find out where we are, okay?" Vali took his hand from Naruto's shoulder and gave his brother a grin.

Naruto returned the grin and nodded because that did sound like a plan and he was getting hungry. "That's sounds fine Vali. I'll meet you back here in a half an hour." With that Naruto took off to find some food for he and his brother. Now that his brother had put his trust in him there was no way that he would let him down. In his haste Naruto missed Vali chuckling at his over exuberant nature that reminded him of…his mother. Vali quickly shook his head to rid himself of those useless thoughts. He and Naruto had a new life and in this life he would only trust his brother because that was his most important person now.

Vali walked off in the opposite direction intent on finding out where they were. Both boys never saw the person sitting on the roof of the building behind them looking down at them or to be more precise at Vali.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Vali had left to find some answers as to his and Naruto's predicament and he couldn't find any answers. Actually it was more like adults weren't really talkative when it came to seven year olds. The women would say how cute he was and asked where his mother was. The men would just grin at him and ruffle his hair before walking off. This attitude of course irritated Vali to end since they would barely give him the time of day. Vali decided enough was enough and went to go back to his brother when he ran into something large that sent him tumbling to the ground. Vali shut his eyes and started rubbing his backside mumbling about watching where you are going. Vali opened his eyes and looked up to see exactly what he had run into.

Vali looked up to see a man in his mid to late twenties with black hair and blonde bangs hanging over his face. On his face was a small black goatee with dark pink eyes. His eyes were holding no small amount of mirth as he looked down at the boy. "Whoa, you should be more careful there kid. You can get hurt if you walk without looking." The man laughed at Vali's indignant reaction to his true words. Thanks to his experience at hiding things he was able to keep Vali from noticing his interested gaze on his wings. 'I need to get this boy to follow me so I can train him to use that power to its full extent.'

Vali looked at the older man with an annoyed glare from being called a child yet again. Even though he was a child he still didn't need to be reminded about it at every turn. Vali stood up and moved addressed the man he had just ran into. "I am sorry about running into your sir I am just in hurry." Vali tried to defend himself even though he it was a poor reason it was a reason none the less.

The man just chuckled and waved off the boy's politeness since it wasn't really his style though the boy didn't know that. "My name is Azazel. What is your name kid?" Azazel insulted the boy in front of him with a splitting grin. He was enjoying the seeing the boy gain a tic mark clearly not able to hide his emotions.

Vali was starting to become red from anger as the man now known as Azazel continued to insult him for being a kid. "My name is Vali, not kid!" Vali exclaimed through gritted teeth as he tried to cool down a bit. "If you'll excuse me old man I need to go and meet my brother." Vali excused himself and went to walk past Azazel.

Azazel narrowed his eyes if Vali had a brother that would make getting Vali to follow him that much more difficult. He wouldn't be proud of it but he needed to earn the trust of the holder of the Divine Dividing even if it meant through lies. He would have to take a chance and just hope the boy already knew about the world of the supernatural. Azazel took a hold of the boy's shoulder to stop him from going anywhere. "You can't go there Vali, it's dangerous." Azazel put on his best mock sincere voice after all fooling a seven year old wouldn't be too hard even living in the world they do.

Vali turned back with a look of worry on his face. Naruto was in that direction and he needed to make sure he was safe. He had already lost his parents today he just couldn't lose Naruto as well. "I don't care if it is dangerous I need to get to my brother and make sure he is okay!" Vali nearly screamed out as he tried to break from Azazel's grasp.

Azazel turned to stare at the ground with a somber look on his face. The look was so realistic even the most experienced liar would think he was being genuine. After a few looks Azazel turned back to look at Vali though he was looking down. "Vali have you ever heard of Angels and Devils?" Azazel asked Vali silently hoping he did it would save a lot of time.

Vali looked at Azazel with a blank face hearing those words for a second time today but the question was how did Azazel know about those things. How did this normal man know about the things Albion did and why did it matter right now? Vali decided to keep those questions to himself and just nodded.

"Well a few blocks that way a Devil and Angel had a falling out and it came to violence. I'll just keep it short for you Vali. Their fight leveled a five block radius over there and there were no survivors. I'm sorry but your brother is dead." Azazel informed the boy regretfully. He wasn't regretful about the situation no he was regretful that he had to lie about something like this. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy whose life he just crushed.

Vali couldn't even form any logic, he couldn't find any way to try and dispute Azazel's words because those words had just crushed his will. In the span of an hour and a half he had lost his entire family. Naruto may have been excitable and a little head strong but he was still his brother and now he was gone. Tears immediately began to flow down Vali's cheeks as the emotional turmoil began to affect him. He had lost everything and why? He lost everything because he lacked the power to protect what he cared for. In this moment he vowed to earn the strength necessary to keep his own life going since he had nothing left.

"I know its difficult Vali but I can watch over you until you get a little bit older. Also I know about your Sacred Gear and I can teach you how to use it." Azazel offered Vali a new home and a way to protect himself. This smile was very warm and genuine as he truly wanted to help the boy plus being able to research his Sacred Gear would be a bonus. Now all that Vali had to do was accept his offer and take up his new life.

Vali smiled though the smile wasn't Azazel it was at the prospect of becoming stronger than he was now. He would measure his life in strength now as a way to honor Naruto as well as a way to keep Naruto in his mind forever. Vali brought his sleeve up to his face and wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded and reached a hand out for Azazel to shake.

Azazel beamed at the boy in front of him and it was a comic scene seeing an elder man acting just like a child. He quickly took Vali's hand and shook it wildly as he grinned like a fool. "Alright then Vali follow me to our new home." Azazel motioned to Vali with his hand as he started to walk in the opposite direction of where the meeting place was. 'I think I'll keep the fact that I'm a Fallen Angel to myself until he trusts me more.' Azazel mentally commented as he kept walking Vali behind him with a still sorrowful expression plaguing his face.

* * *

While Vali was there discussing the false events that Azazel had made up Naruto was waiting holding two cups of ramen for he and Vali. Now ramen wasn't his favorite food only because he loved to taste all kinds of food. It had been ten minutes pass the time that he and Vali were supposed to meet and there was still no sign of Vali. His stomach made its impatience known Naruto looked at the food and sat down. There was no way he could search for Vali on an empty stomach so he started scarfing down the ramen. Two cups of ramen later and one sated stomach Naruto got up and he began to search for his wayward brother. Naruto chuckled when he realized it was Vali being irresponsible as that was usually his thing. Though Naruto knew that this was the time to be calm and collected or else he would never see his brother again.

It had been two hours since Naruto had begun his search and there were still no results. It was like Vali and he were going in two different directions. Naruto looked up to the sky and noticed that it was now dark and the moon was out in all its glory. Naruto sighed as the severity of the situation started to fall on his shoulders. His parents had abandoned him and now his brother was nowhere to be seen. The thing he cherished the most was gone from this world and he felt a very strong sense of depression sweeping over him. Naruto was then greeted by drops of rain falling on to his face and sighed. The cold water pelting his face felt strangely comforting to his skin. Naruto lowered his head and was greeted by the sight of a church which made him chuckle bitterly at the irony. That the church was supposed to be a place or salvation but yet it made him felt strangely empty. Naruto sat down on the front steps just relaxing as the rain continued to pour down on to his body. It had been a long day and he needed a moment to relax and let go of the burdens placed on his shoulders.

* * *

A man with fair skin, long blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to convey an eternal sadness was walking down the hallways of the church. He was wearing white ceremonial robes. His demeanor seemed to radiate a feeling of kindness and acceptance. The experienced people could sense that under that kind exterior was enough power to eliminate his enemies. This was a well-known figure of the church and the Angel faction. This man was the Archangel Michael, the leader of Heaven. Even this very powerful being that was to hold an eternally joyous expression let out a bored sigh as his shoulders slumped slightly.

He was requested to attend a meeting on Earth on the future of the Angel faction. He still wasn't sure why the meeting needed to be held on Earth but that was fine since he never really got the chance to visit the Earth since he was in charge of Heaven. The meeting was about how to create a way to create more Angels. Ever since the death of God they were unable to create anymore pure-blooded Angels and with the Devil's and there Evil Piece system and the Fallen ones enticing the Angels to fall Heaven was losing numbers. They had yet to come up with anything comparable and probably wouldn't unless they had the Devil's notes on the creation of the Evil Pieces.

Michael probably should have just beamed up into Heaven but he wanted to walk outside. He couldn't even sense what was happening outside since the Seraphs had created a barrier around the church. Michael opened the doors and closed eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air and felt the rain pouring down on him. That was when he suddenly felt a very familiar power directly on front of him. 'It couldn't be could it?' Michael asked himself as he looked at the back of a boy with blonde hair who was looking up into the night sky. Michael couldn't see the boy's face but he could feel the despair rolling off of the boy in waves. 'I know this power it is the Zenith Tempest. To think that the boy's raw emotions would be affecting the weather this much. With training he could become quite strong. The most troubling thing though is the feeling of loss and depression I feel coming from this boy. I must help him.' Michael walked over and sat down next to the forlorn boy who had yet to notice his presence.

"Hello young one, how are you?" Michael's soft soothing voice caught Naruto's attention and the younger blonde turned to look at the Angel next to him. Naruto's eyes were blank and cold and the sight of them made the Heavenly being's soul lurch in sadness for the boy. He had never seen eyes like that on a living person only on those who were moments from their death.

Naruto looked at the elder blonde next to him with dead eyes as he silently wondered how far gone he was if he couldn't even notice someone sitting next to him. Naruto put on a small grin for appearances but Michael knew that it was a bitter one. "Hello Mr. and to answer your question I am not too well." Naruto's usual happy voice was nothing more than a monotonic shell of what it used to be.

"My name is Michael you may use it if you would like." Michael offered as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and a feeling of acceptance made its way to Naruto from the contact with the Archangel. "You can tell me about your problems if you would like? It is always helpful to let out our negative emotions instead of bottling it up. I would gladly help you if you would like it." Michael's smile seemed to give off an aura of comfort that put the younger blonde at ease. It was like he would accept him even with all of his faults.

When Naruto felt Michael touch his shoulder he also felt a warmth he had never felt before and it made him happy. The slight mood change made itself known as the downpour of rain eased up to little more than a light misting. Naruto wasn't sure where this feeling came from it reminded him of his family; it was a feeling he thought he would never recover. His bitter smile became a little more sincere though it was still strained. "Thank you Michael-san. My name is Naruto by the way. Are you sure you want to hear my problems? I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems." Naruto wanted to tell someone, anyone but he still didn't want to be a burden even to a stranger.

Michael smiled as even in his state Naruto showed concern for him even when he should be worried about himself. It was refreshing for him to see such a pure heart here in a world of corruption. It was a shame that the Angels had yet to find out how to reincarnate Humans because this boy in front of him had all of the qualities. Michael gave Naruto a nod saying indeed he would love to hear what Naruto would say. "Of course Naruto-kun, I would be happy to help you with your problems." Michael said still giving Naruto that same kind smile that only made Naruto feel accepted.

Naruto smiled back in gratitude and let out a deep breath as he looked up to the raining sky. Naruto briefly wondered why he hadn't cried yet but then maybe the Heavens were crying for him because it had yet to stop raining. "Okay Michael-san today my parents led my brother and I to this town for a surprise. Then they told us to wait for them so we did and after an hour in silence. We finally got tired of waiting and found a note saying that they were leaving us for corrupted genes or something. I didn't quite understand that part. Anyways my brother then went to find out some information while I got us some food. I waited for him and he never came back so I went to look for him and ended up here. In a span of four hours I lost my whole family." Naruto then turned to look at Michael and Michael could see the anguish all over the child's face. "And the best part is that it is my birthday!" Naruto broke into a laughter that didn't have a shred of optimism.

Michael looked at the boy who was laughing dryly with his eyes shut and behind those eyes Michael knew there was pain in those blue eyes of Naruto's. Michael felt something wet trickling down his cheek and looked down to see a golden tear. Michael was so impressed by this boy here he was shedding a tear for this poor boy that hadn't shed one tear. Michael couldn't help it he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder his innate need to help people surfacing. He had totally forgotten about the boy's Sacred Gear and just wanted to help this poor child. He knew he could never replace what he had lost but maybe he could give him another family. He could also train Naruto and keep him safe from those who would want his power for his own like the Fallen Angels who he had heard had created a ceremony to remove the Sacred Gear.

Naruto felt the same warmth from before encompassing him making him feel safe and accepted. It felt like he was in the presence of an older brother something that was alien to him since he and Vali were born on the same day they treated each other like peers. Naruto had to admit that it felt nice to have someone looking out for him especially now when everything was changing around him. Even though Naruto was sad he was away from his family he just could not cry for himself. He had never felt so lost before he had always had his family and now he was alone. There was no way that he would ask Michael to help him out because he just couldn't burden him like that.

Michael smiled as he felt Naruto's emotions, they were so kind and not in any form selfish like any other human he had encountered. If asking for the help he truly needed would cause an inconvenience for him Naruto would not ask. His heart reminded him of his Father's it was so pure. Michael was sure that if Naruto had become an Angel he would have golden wings just like he himself did. All of the church believed that his golden wings were as such because he was the leader but that was not the case. Being God's first creation he had a completely pure heart. His wings were golden because of that purity and every creation afterwards had some hole in it. Like his sister Gabriel she had yet to know to love so she still had the normal white wings. Kokabiel for instance was starting to get antsy to go to battle but he was hiding it in loopholes and such that was until the Great War approached.

Michael banished those domestic matters and looked down to see Naruto trembling lightly still and smiled he would gladly help someone like Naruto. Wait no he would help _Naruto _only he was sure that there was no one like Naruto around anymore. Michael removed his arm from around Naruto and kneeled down on the step in front of Naruto and grabbed on his shoulders lightly. Feeling that his attention was needed Naruto looked into Michael's green eyes slightly confused by the action. This man had been nothing but kind and easy going but now he was assertive and felt like he demanded respect. Naruto couldn't help but gravitate to the power this man held.

"Naruto how would you like to come and live with me, I know I can't replace your family but maybe just maybe I could give you a second one. Just give me the chance and I can promise to you that you'll never be alone again." Michael finished his serious expression turning back to the warm smile that Naruto had grown accustomed too. Michael knew that without using the right words Naruto wouldn't accept his offer because he was too kind to impose on someone.

Naruto's eyes went wide at Michael's word that one word promise. It was one word he used so much and always did his best to fulfill. To hear someone promising him something made the coldness in his heart slowly fade. Naruto tried to find deception in Michael's eyes but he could not find any no matter how hard he looked. It wasn't that Michael was hiding it either; Naruto couldn't find any deception because there was none. "Y-you promise?" Naruto stuttered in surprise not expecting a man he just met to be so kind but to also accept him just like that.

Michael didn't say a word all he did was nod as his eyes showed kindness but Naruto knew it wasn't the kindness from before. No, this kindness was reserved just for him and no one else and it made him smile a truly happy smile. Naruto didn't even notice when a single tear rolled down his left cheek. The rain was now nothing more than a drizzle as the clouds began to break and the moon shone once again. Naruto wiped the single stream on his cheek and beamed at Michael. "Yes I'd love to come live with you Michael-Nii-san!"

Michael's usually stoic expression cracked and showed complete surprise at the younger blonde's words. The look of shock quickly faded until Michael was sharing the same smile as Naruto. After all it looked like he had a new brother to look after. "Okay Naruto-kun, I need you to close your eyes." Naruto looked at Michael hesitantly remembering the last time his eyes were covered but eventually closed his eyes. Michael smiled and let out his twelve golden wings and soon a cylinder of golden light encircled both blondes and shoot into the sky. When the light died down both presences were gone all that was left was Michael's lingering power as both left the Earth.

* * *

Azazel and Vali were on the outskirts of the town when Michael unleashed his Heavenly power and returned to Heaven. The feeling of that power made Azazel freeze in his tracks and turn back to city. Azazel stared with narrowed eyes as he looked at the cylinder of light trying to figure out just why Michael would transport himself like that when he could do it much more quietly. 'What is it that you found Michael? I know you and you wouldn't do something like this unless you had great belief in whatever it is you found. I need to be more careful with the Fallen Angels as well they have been restless lately.'

When Vali saw Azazel stop and turn back to the city he did the same on instinct and was surprised by what he saw. A huge cylinder of light was shooting through the clouds and into the night sky lighting it up for all to see. For some strange reason Vali felt like someone was stabbing at his heart as he saw the light begin to fade. Vali looked down at his hand clenching at his heart with a frown. He wasn't really sure what to make of these odd feelings but they eventually stopped and he and Azazel began walking again.

"_How's it going birthday boy?" _Albion's voice sounded off in Vali's mind and nearly made him jump out of his skin. With all that was going he had totally forgotten about his new partner. He frowned when he realized he would have to explain everything to Albion and he was not looking forward to reliving everything once more. Vali paused mentally and steeled himself for the words he would have to utter.

'Albion, Kaa-chan and Tou-san brought Naruto and I to this town and abandoned us. They left a note calling me a monster for having your powers and stating Naruto may have been corrupted as well.' Vali said with a deep sadness that worried Albion because it seemed like there was more.

"_I'm sorry about that Vali but can I ask where Naruto is at?" _Albion asked his next question because he couldn't sense the energy from Naruto's Sacred Gear anymore. This fact confused the Heavenly Dragon greatly, as he expected the blonde to be by his brother's side.

Hearing Albion mention Naruto's name made Vali's heart skip a beat and not in the good way either. Vali felt something die in his throat but he didn't need that to talk with Albion. 'A-Albion Naruto died in a fight between a Devil and an Angel.' Vali repeated the most difficult words he would ever have to say to anyone. Those were words he hoped he never have to say again to anyone.

Albion didn't know what to do for his partner he just paused as he tried to think of anything. That explained why he couldn't sense Naruto's power anywhere. When Vali introduced him to Naruto Albion keyed in on Naruto's signature in case he ever needed to be found. This worried Albion because he couldn't find the signature anywhere. _"I am truly sorry Vali. If only I didn't have to rest I could have done something."_

Albion's words brought a small upward curl to Vali's lips as he realized he still had someone he could trust even if it was a dragon. 'That's alright Albion together we will get stronger and continue to live for Naruto's sake!' Vali vowed silently as he looked to the sky with a small smile.

Albion didn't say anything this time as he lost himself in his own thoughts about this situation that Vali was in. _'I wonder why the Governor of the Fallen Angels is planning with Vali? I doubt he even knows who that man is yet. I won't say anything but I need to be cautious for Vali's sake. However I can't shake the feeling that something about Naruto's death doesn't add up. Hopefully the love will remain because I can feel that the blonde will be back one day.'_

* * *

**An: Here is my second story fresh off of the presses. (which is really just my computer) I thought of this a few days ago and just wanted to get it down on something since it just came to me and I just kept writing. I feel like this is a unique way to start off no? I was tempted to with Naruto being a Dragon of some kind but I thought that this would be better since both Naruto and Vali will be part human.**

**Oh, and I have received a few story challenges in form a PM and I'd like to say send me your Naruto &** **Highschool DxD X-over challenges just try to provide some details. I would like to write down your ideas if you'd let me. Ja Ne! -Matt**


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer: **Matt does not own Naruto or High school DxD or One Piece …but soon! Maybe…

Naruto: Heavenly Lucifer

* * *

A bright cylinder of golden light erupted in the center of a rather luxurious room that had a dark hardwood floor with matching panels across the walls. From the walls hung many different religious paintings that depicted many religious scenes and on the floor was a large white rug that was placed where the cylinder of light was coming from. The reason for this was that under that white rug was a symbol that Michael used for his own personal home. The marker allowed him to come straight home if he ever needed as well as a barrier to contain any signatures inside. Even if any energy leaked out of the barrier his own potent signature would easily cover up any other signatures. Not that he really needed to worry about things like that in Heaven since he was the leader.

The light died down to reveal an amused Michael and Naruto who was wobbling slightly not at all used to whatever it was that the elder blonde. After he got over the travel sickness Naruto looked at his new home and was kind of confused by all of the religious symbols on the walls and such. Naruto turned to look at his new surrogate brother who had a very serious look on his face that made Naruto stand straighter for some reason. "What is it Michael-Nii-san?" Naruto asked slightly worried that Michael was lying to him and he was going to be a bother and was about to cast him off. Then he would be alone again without anyone.

Michael smiled ever so lightly when he felt Naruto's misinterpreted angst because it seemed no matter what happened Naruto would always want to put others above him. It would endear him to the female Angels whenever he was to be revealed. Michael had to stop himself from laughing as he imagined Naruto having to deal with such a problem. "Naruto I have something very important to tell you." The soft voice Michael usually used was replaced by a firm one that demanded that he be paid the upmost attention. Naruto blinked a few times when Michael didn't use the affectionate suffix but slowly nodded indicating that he understood that the next thing Michael had to say was extremely important.

Michael let out a deep, drawn out breath as he prepared to unveil his wings to the young human in front of him. Even the great Archangel was not sure how the blonde human would react to this revelation but if his heart was any indication he really had nothing to worry about. Michael unleashed his vast holy power and as he did a warm feeling swept over Naruto and made him feel at peace with everything around him. To any of the Devil race this feeling would feel like a poison seeping into them that was screaming at them to run. Naruto watched in amazement as six pairs of golden wings sprung from Michael's back leaving him with a total of twelve golden feathered wings. "Naruto there is much more to me than you think. While it is true that my name is Michael I am really the Archangel Michael. I am the Michael from the Bible and the leader of the Angels." Michael's voice remained the same throughout the introduction calm and collected. It was unlike most who would puff their chest out in pride he was simply stating a fact with no emotions attached.

Naruto's jaw dropped leaving him with a gaping mouth as he stared at Michael with no small amount of shock. He was staring at _the _Archangel Michael; the one from the Bible who many said didn't exist. Now that he took a closer look at the golden wings were actually feathered much like an Angels wings and that was because they were the wings of an Angel. Naruto wanted to ask Michael why he didn't tell him before and why he took him in but his voice seemed to be dead in his throat. To Naruto's credit though he was able to regain control of his jaw and close his mouth.

Michael seeing Naruto was not going to speak at the moment took the opportunity to explain a few things to the blissfully unaware human. Michael moved to sit down on the beige chair in the corner of the room and motioned for Naruto to do the same. Naruto took the chair next to Michael and looked at him for something more of an explanation. Michael smiled then looked towards the golden cross on the wall across from them. "There are three main factions in the supernatural world and they are called the Three Factions…" Hearing that Naruto sweat dropped at the lack of creativity on the part of the supernatural beings, Michael continued on oblivious to Naruto's deadpan stare. "…I personally am the acting leader of the Angels. The other sides include the Devils and Fallen Angels. Both the Devils and Fallen Angels often take up different identities and live on the Earth with humans. We Angels have our influence through different means. The churches act as a base of operations for our forces which include exorcists and priests. The reason we use this kind of tactic is because each time an Angel leaves the safety of Heaven that Angel can be tempted and if an Angel sins we fall. At this current time the Three Factions are experiencing an uneasy peace and while the other two sides gain strength we have been falling behind as sad as it is to admit."

Michael turned his gaze back to Naruto who was sitting there intently listening to every word that Michael had said. "To find strong exorcists we search for those who hold God's Artifacts or Sacred Gears. Sacred Gears are items that are given to Humans from God to help miracles from dying out. These powers range from creating weapons to boosting one's strength and anything in between. To the supernatural forces these Gears are priceless because under the right person's tutelage these holders can become extremely powerful. They are wildcards in our world." Michael paused the telling of his plans when he saw Naruto had something to say on the matter.

Naruto took all of this new information in strive as he tried to wrap his head around the new world that Michael told him of. That explained why Vali suddenly grew wings in the span of like ten minutes. It must have been a Sacred Gear that Vali possessed. Naruto quickly shoved those thoughts down for another time he had things he needed answered now. "This is interesting and all but why are you telling me all of this Michael? As far as I know I am just normal far from special unlike my brother." Naruto admitted sadly as he looked down at the floor clearly despondent.

Michael smiled because in time Naruto would realize just how wrong that statement was and just how special he was. Michael lightly placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder which got the desired result of Naruto looking up at him. "Actually Naruto you are far from normal you are something special. You have one of those Sacred Gears I was speaking of Naruto and a very powerful one at that. You are the wielder of the Sacred Gear known as the Zenith Tempest. This artifact allows its wielder bend the forces of nature to their will. I'm sure if you think about it you'll remember that whenever you were sad it rained and whenever you were happy the sun just seemed brighter." Michael urged Naruto to try and recall any memory he could that involved extreme emotion.

Naruto paused to think over Michael's words about his Sacred Gear the Zenith Tempest. And now when he thought about it every time he was depressed or sad it would rain and whenever he was happy the sun would beam down brightly. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what Michael said was completely true. "T-That is why it was raining when we met? It was raining because I was sad?" Naruto asked completely surprised that the Heavens would cry for him when he was down. He silently wondered why he didn't have something like wings just like Vali did but then maybe not all Gears were the same.

Michael was not surprised Naruto was so shocked about the revelation that he had a Sacred Gear. He was actually glad he found Naruto instead of someone else who could and would have corrupted Naruto's pure heart. "Yes Naruto that is exactly why it was raining. Your raw emotions are so powerful that they affect the weather without you even knowing how the Zenith Tempest. That is one of the very reasons I believe that you could become the strongest exorcist of the Vatican and serve against our enemies." Michael said in the most sincere voice Naruto had ever heard and it made Naruto feel an unknown feeling.

Naruto stared at Michael in complete surprise since never had anyone told him that they had believed in him to such a degree as Michael just did. He believed that he could be the strongest of his soldiers. Michael had given him a family and believed in him and in the span of a day and there was no way that he would ever let him down. "I don't think I'm strong enough to be one of your soldiers Michael-Nii-san." Naruto replied as he felt saddened by his own lack of strength since he felt like he was disappointing his surrogate older brother.

Michael stood up and moved in front of the younger blonde and kneeled down in front of him so he could look him in the eye. He already knew Naruto was not strong enough that's why he would train him here in private where there was no chance for his growth to be stunted. It was like he said earlier especially with as powerful of a Sacred Gear as Naruto had. "No Naruto-kun you are not strong, not yet. That is why I want to train you here to unlock your true potential and give you strength. I know you might get antsy in here but I need you to be able to defend yourself before you go out into the world. That's why in between training there are books on anything you could imagine that I want you to read as well."

Naruto smiled a bright, happy smile knowing he would be taught to master the power given to him. He would use his power not for the thrill of a battle no he would only use his power to protect his family. "Thank you Michael-sensei, I promise I will not let you down. I will be the best student ever and become stronger to fight to protect you!" Naruto exclaimed with a fierce determination burning his deep, azure eyes. It was then that Naruto had found his purpose and that purpose was to make sure Michael was safe by carrying out the will of the church.

Michael let out a small chuckle as Naruto's eyes told him all he needed to know. Even if Naruto was someone blessed with a pure heart and the Zenith Tempest he was still currently a seven year old boy. Right now he knew Naruto would be loyal to him and the church second but as he would mature he would become an important fixture in the church and would make sure to do good for all of God's creatures. Eventually once they can figure out how to create Angels Naruto would be the first one. Michael had to stop himself from getting to far ahead of himself as it seemed like he had caught Naruto's infectious excitement. He wondered how charismatic the boy would be when he grew up. Michael stood up and looked at Naruto with a fond smile as he took a few steps back giving Naruto some space.

"Come on Naruto-kun it has been a long day and you're going to need some rest. Follow me and I'll show you to your room. Sadly I have to deal with more really boring stuff that is really unnecessary." Michael said in a downcast tone that no one would have ever heard from a being of his stature. That made Naruto break into laughter which made Michael smile.

* * *

It had been a month since Naruto had moved in with Michael and never had he been so studious. Over that time Naruto had read a number of books on exorcism techniques and the history of conflicts between the church and the other forces of the supernatural world. His favorite read was on the conflict between God's forces and Vlad the Impaler and his Vampires in what was now called Romania. Apparently the Vampires were beating the priests and exorcists to near death and then converting them into Vampires once they were weak so they couldn't fight the essence spreading. This continued for years until eventually the church's forces were overrun by all of the Vampires. It kept on like this until that Heaven had to send a band of Angels to take care of the growing Vampire presence in the area. After a number of long and grueling battles that scarred the land the Angels were successful in riding the land of the Vampires. However the reign of the Vampires took its toll on the people and stopped having an official religion for their land. While now it was mostly Christianity nowadays there were still many other religious choices as well. Naruto refocused on the book he was reading which was the basic principles of the properties of Light. He had figured that if he would be part of the supernatural world he would need to know of their powers. Michael's first piece of advice to him was that information was just as powerful as your best technique. He was about to pick up another book when the doors opened up and Michael walked into the room.

Michael walked in and smiled when he saw Naruto moving towards his bookcase as it seemed he took his words to heart. Michael was trying to help Naruto learn as much as he could and that also included information. "Look at you Naruto-kun soaking everything up that I gave you." Michael smiled proudly at Naruto's pace of learning which was really astounding because he was learning everything much faster than any others he had heard about. Usually the prodigies of this time excelled at one art but Naruto seemed to grasp anything related to battle. "Naruto-kun I want you to follow me. It is time we start training you in your Sacred Gear." Michael turned around and walked away already knowing Naruto would have an excited grin plastered on his face.

Michael kept walking until he and Naruto who was following him ended up in a large empty room. Naruto looked around confused because it was literally empty aside from the golden cross painted on the ceiling of the room. Naruto looked back at Michael with a confused expression and his head tilted to the left. "Michael-Nii-san how are we supposed to train here all it is, is an empty room?" Naruto's voice was reflecting just how confused he felt at the moment.

Michael looked at Naruto clearly amused with Naruto's confused expression. Michael raised a single finger motioning for Naruto to wait a moment. Michael walked calmly to the center of the room and closed his eyes. Naruto smiled when he felt the familiar warmth of Michael's powers flooding the room. He watched as a small golden cylinder rose from Michael and struck the cross on the ceiling. Naruto watched as the golden cross began to glow reacting to Michael's power. Then it happened, a bright flash that made Naruto close his eyes as it blinded him at the moment. Naruto opened his eyes and was now really confused at what had just happened.

Naruto blinked a few times as his surroundings changed from an empty room to a vast field in the middle of the day. Naruto looked over to Michael who still had his pleasant smile firmly in place. "Okay Naruto-kun today is the day we begin your training using The Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder. (**An: **This is another name for the Zenith Tempest) While it's true that the Zenith Tempest can control the weather it can also control elemental attributes. One such element is Fire which I shall help you with today." Michael paused to wait for Naruto's excited cheers to subside before he continued. "We are starting with Fire because it is the easiest to draw on and that will give you some experience in working with your Gear. Okay now I want you to try and feel the heat of the sun." Michael ordered his pupil though in the same kind voice that he had always used.

Naruto just stood there looking blankly at his sensei as if there was something more that he seemingly missed. When Michael made no move to explain any further Naruto let out a small sigh at his Angelic sensei. "Michael-sensei how am I supposed to do that!?" Naruto exclaimed sort of annoyed that he didn't say anything more to help him out. Naruto sighed when Michael finally realized he had indeed not said enough to help Naruto out. Naruto knew he was the only one who saw this side of the Archangel but it was still really annoying sometimes because outside of political matters he didn't have too much common sense.

Michael look at the disbelieving Naruto with a sheepish smile that only made Naruto sigh a little louder than before. Michael cleared his throat ready to give a complete explanation this time around. "To gain access to the element of fire you must find the flame that resides in your body and fan it to make it controllable. To feel that flame you must feel the warmth of the area around you and once you grasp that feeling you will always be able control flames." Michael sat down and began his own meditation. This also served to show Naruto one way he could access that inner spark.

Naruto nodded and also sat down cross legged in a beam of sunlight and took a few calming breathes as he focused on his body and the area surrounding him. Naruto sat there for nearly half an hour just soaking in the heat of the sun and taking its heat. Naruto sat there until he felt something in his gut. It was brief but it was as if a small fire sparked in his stomach before it went out just as quickly as it came. Naruto opened his eyes to tell his sensei of his brief success to see him already looking at him with a small smile.

Michael nodded to Naruto telling him silently that he already knew about the success Naruto experienced. He wasn't even surprised that Naruto found that spark so quickly especially after he saw how the weather resonated with his emotions. Naruto grinned enjoying the brief success just before going back to his work. Naruto had to even out his heart beat that was slightly higher due to the excitement of his success. Moving back to a calmed state Naruto only had to wait around ten minutes until he felt the heat from the atmosphere rekindle that spark from earlier. This time Naruto was ready when the flame sparked and seized the feeling. He slowly began to channel the magic the gear provided his body to feed that flame. Naruto silently thanked the book he read that allowed him to control his magic. Naruto then felt that small spark start to spread across his body warming his skin.

"This is a good start Naruto-kun but to really control the element you must also understand the element. Fire is often misunderstood and often only thought to destroy things thanks to many centuries of war but this is wrong. Fire gives as much as it takes and allows all of those on the Earth to live. To control fire you must find the balance between destruction and life. Without the balance the fire would lash out and hurt innocents or just die out." Michael explained to Naruto about the balance he would need to help control the flames. Without balance the Fire would be nothing.

* * *

It took many days of work before Naruto was finally able to coat his hands in flame and it only took a month. This month to Michael was an impressive feat for someone so young to achieve so much. To Naruto this was the most infuriating thing ever because he had found that spark so soon but he couldn't produce the manifestation of the flames. Naruto silently wished that there was some sort of cloning technique that would shorten the time, just thinking of a technique like that made Naruto chuckle. That sounded like something out of a manga.

Naruto stood up from his sitting position on the large rock and looked over the lake that was next to him. He had asked Michael to change the training field a little bit so he could also relax at the field when he was taking breaks from training. "Without Michael-Nii-san around I can only train with the fires of the sun." Naruto commented as he looked at the reflection of the sun on the rippling surface of the lake. Naruto propped onto his legs and jumped back on to the grassy field. "Alright now let's try again Naruto." Naruto eased up his breathing and let the energy of the sun sink into his spirit.

Naruto felt the same warm tingling sensation spread across his skin and started to try and intensify that feeling. Naruto pushed that feeling to just his palms and flames start flickering on his palms. Naruto looked down at the orange fires licking and just followed his natural reaction and pointed his fingers towards the lake in the shape of a gun. Naruto pushed out the warmth he felt on his body and focused it on the air in front of him and soon small bullets of fire started to fly towards the lake before they died out. "I'll call that move **Higan**."

"Okay I can fire small projectiles of fire bullets so let's see what else I can do with this." Naruto then coated his whole hand in the energy that he was now constantly absorbing and watched as the orange flames wrapped around his fist. Naruto pulled his whole arm back and threw his fist forward watching as stream of fire followed a replica of a flaming fist that died over the lake. Naruto watched as the tendrils of steam rose from the lake's surface showing the intensity of the heat. Naruto wiped the sweat of his brow and sat down the moves taking a lot of his not yet fully developed reserves "And I'll call this move **Hiken**."

Naruto looked down at his hands as the embers started dying out and got to thinking about what else he could do. 'Without Michael here I can't exactly control the other elements because I'm sure that there are tricks to each of them just like there was to the flames.' Naruto sighed quietly not wanting to hit a dead period in his training because he knew for whatever reason Michael was going to be busy for a while. He also could read any more of Michael's books because they were getting a little too advance for him and even Michael admitted to this. Naruto just laid on his back staring at the moon as it started to raise in to the night sky the training room reacting to his will. "Vali where are you?" Naruto asked then his eyes closed and fell asleep.

* * *

"What!?" A loud voice echoed out in clear disbelief at whatever was just said to its owner. That voice belonged to wielder of the Divine Dividing Vali. The young human had just received life changing news from his current guardian Azazel. Albion too was very surprised by what he just heard because he thought that he would sense something like that. It did make sense if what Azazel was saying was indeed truthful. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly Azazel."

Azazel for his part just kept that everlasting grin in place as he held in his laughter already getting over the initial shock of exploring Vali's blood. Azazel looked down at his wine glass with a nonchalant demeanor as he looked back at Vali with a cheeky grin. "You're hard of hearing eh? That's fine I'll say it once more. You have the blood of a Devil inside of you!" Azazel replied cheerfully because now he had even more things to research now that he found the Devil blood.

Vali slumped back into the chair as the weight of Azazel's words slammed into him with the force of a high-speed collision. Vali thought back to what Albion had told him when they met and that has only humans can receive a Sacred Gear. It also meant that one of his parents had the blood of a Devil in their veins. Vali refocused on Azazel when he saw that he had more to say.

Azazel sipped on his wine letting a small sigh of contentment escape from his lips before placing the glass back down. Azazel looked at Vali and leaned forward with his fingers laced together. "That's not even the best part about it kid! The best part of all of this is whose blood it is! The blood in your body is that of the Lucifer family!" Azazel's grin stretched when he saw Vali's eyes bulge slightly.

'The Lucifer family from what Albion has told me about the families of the Underworld they used to hold one of the positions of Satan. That makes me an heir to that throne doesn't it, Albion?' Vali asked his companion as he looked down at the floor in contemplation. This action bought him some time to have a small conversation with his partner while Azazel read over the report.

"_In theory it would Partner but remember things in the Underworld have changed since the Devil Civil War. Plus don't forget you are half Devil, half human so I seriously doubt that they would accept you as stupid as it is. Vali ask him why it is no one could sense your Devil blood without actually examining it."_ The Heavenly Dragon requested so that he could learn why he wasn't able to sense the blood even being inside of Vali's body.

'No problem Albion and I am also pretty curious about this whole thing as well.' Albion mentally nodded as did Vali before the mental communications went silent for the moment. Vali cleared his throat to gain the attention of the man across from him. Seeing that his attempt had succeeded Vali looked at the back of the paper. "If I have this strong Devil presence inside of me why hasn't Albion or anyone else sensed the blood until now and even now you needed to do some blood tests." Vali asked since he had already guessed that one of his parents had the blood but why was his undetectable.

Azazel glanced over the report once more before folding it up and sliding the piece of paper into his kimono. Azazel leaned back into his chair and looked up at the ceiling pulling his thoughts together. "The report shows that the blood cells are there and they are running throughout your body but each cell seems to have the power sealed away. That's why no one can feel your power Vali." Azazel relayed some of the facts over to Vali who just nodded at his words.

Vali did not know how something like that would work or would even be possible but Azazel had no reason to lie to him at this point so he just nodded. 'If there was a way for my powers within my blood to be sealed there must be a way to unseal them. Azazel seems oddly knowledgeable for a Human maybe I can ask him.' Vali took a deep breath as his eyes burned with determination to get stronger. "Can you break the seal?"

Azazel's grin fell to a more contemplative look as he thought of a way he could unseal whatever was placed on the boy's blood. He knew it would take a large amount of research but that wasn't a problem. Azazel looked at the young Lucifer and nodded silently saying he could indeed figure out how to solve the problem. "I'm sure I can I just need some time to go over some things before we do anything otherwise I could harm your body. Give me a week then we can perform whatever procedure would be necessary." Azazel replied in a calm even tone that wouldn't give Vali a reason to doubt him.

Vali just slightly nodded his head even though he wanted to get this done very quickly he wouldn't complain. Besides a week wasn't so bad considering what he was planning to do. Vali watched as Azazel stood up and moved to the doorway obviously about to leave the room. "Azazel, wait a second!" Azazel paused and looked back at Vali with a raised eyebrow a gesture for him to go on. "Why do you know so much about the supernatural world? You are just a human." Vali said pretty confident in that assumption of the man in front of him.

Azazel stared at Vali blankly which made the young Lucifer start to second guess his decision and his words. The he broke out into laughter, a laughter that made him hunch over and hold his sides as he continued laughing. Vali's expression then changed from worry to confusion and annoyance. Azazel stood up tall wiping a small tear from his eye still chuckling lightly. Azazel turned back to the dark hallway before twelve jet black wings sprung from his back and then he disappeared in the shadows.

"Fallen Angel…" Vali whispered out in shock.

* * *

It had been seven days since Vali had his heritage revealed to him and true to his words Azazel had come up with a solution to his problem. Vali had to admit that in the time he had spent with man he had seen many quirks but he was very smart. Currently Vali found himself lying on an operation table with his torso exposed. Azazel stood over him writing a seal over his heart. The seal was supposed to trigger the dormant power hidden within his blood if everything went according to plan. Vali closed his eyes as the sensation of the brush running over skin sent small tingles to his limbs. He also felt as the ink dried over his heart as he tried to be as motionless as possible. Azazel had warned him how even the slightest error in the seal could have the most volatile of consequences. That was why very few people even used seals outside of the Transportation Circle. Any other things around seals was just too difficult to completely master and the younger generation liked more flashy techniques.

"Vali the seal is done and we are ready to begin the unsealing." Azazel alerted the Vanishing Dragon that it was time. Vali closed his eyes and let out a deep breath seeing that it was the moment of truth. Here he was about to put his trust in this Fallen Angel but he needed to for power, for his brother. "Albion I hope you're listening because we're going to need you to divide the power of the inhibitor in the seal."

"_Tell the Fallen Angel that he has nothing to worry about and that I will take care of the inhibitor." _Albion's slightly annoyed voice came out followed by a small growl that made Vali sweat drop. He knew Albion didn't like to be ordered around by others and was only doing this because it was for his benefit. Vali made note to thank the draconic being after the procedure was over.

Vali's eyes slid open as he looked at the ceiling above his head with his light blue eyes with an idle curiosity. "Albion said he'll take care of it. Now then all I have to do is wait for your power to shatter the inhibitor then flare my power which will make the Devil genetics in my blood respond to me. Will this affect any other Lucifers living?" Vali asked searching for a bit of clarification on the subject of what will happen after the procedure.

Azazel looked at Vali with a suspicious eye since why would he ask something like that when all he needed was power. There was no way that Vali could know that his brother was still among the living could he? Azazel quickly shook away those thoughts as he tried to quell any concerns about that subject. 'Though he does raise a good point about that subject, if I unleash his blood it might act as a beacon of sorts to any living Lucifer… or it might do nothing. Here's hoping it is the latter.' Azazel put on his best neutral face as he pretended to think about Vali's question before immediately responding. "To be honest with you Vali, I am not sure about that since this is the first time I'll be unlocking any ones blood."

Vali just nodded not really expecting the Governor of Grigory to have a concrete answer since he needed a week to actually figure out how to do this. Relaxing his body to remove the tension he felt over this operation. Vali looked over to Azazel and gave him a determined nod giving him the silent go ahead to begin. Vali then started to focus on his part of the whole thing. 'You can start now Albion.'

Upon finishing his thoughts the black ink over his heart started to glow brightly in a new color and that was white. This was Albion's power dividing the power of the inhibitor seal that way it could be broken without a massive amount of stress being placed upon Vali when it was shattered. Azazel watched as the pure white glow which was intense at first started to slowly fade to a lightly glowing white. Azazel seeing that it was his turn placed his palm over the young Lucifer's heart and began to flow his power into the seal. It was then that he felt something push back on his power which he knew to be the inhibitor. Azazel focused and pushed more power into the boy and felt his power pushing back on the force and could feel some of it leaking through it. Sighing Azazel funneled in one last burst of power into the seal and grinned when he felt the concentrated blasts shatter whatever the force holding it back was. Removing his hand Azazel looked on as the seal took a more yellow appearance from his power smashing through the restraint. Vali feeling the hand being removed from his torso started to gradually increase his power. The results were instantaneous as he felt himself flowing with power as the seal now turned into a deep scarlet before a shockwave of aura shot off as him as the epicenter.

Vali then felt his heart being tugged at as if something was just connected to his heart. The feeling made his eyes snap open before they became half-lidded as the fatigue caught up with him. Then a single word came to his mind. 'Naruto…'

* * *

Naruto was going through another day of training on his own as Michael had yet return from whatever he was doing. Of course when Naruto asked him what he was doing Michael responded by saying he was too young to understand. This irritated Naruto to no end because he thought he would be perfectly capable understanding whatever it was that his surrogate elder brother was doing. Before he met Michael he knew he was very headstrong and would often rush into things with enthusiasm but now he was more relaxed and would use caution. Now he still held onto that enthusiasm of his but now he only displayed it when the situation was appropriate and if it wasn't he wouldn't voice it. Shaking off the thoughts of his brother and sensei Naruto honed in on his training.

Naruto looked down at his fingertips to see small orbs of flame hovering over all ten of his fingertips. Looking closely he watched as small waves within the fire moved fluently within the compacted space of the orbs. Naruto then turned up the heat of his flames and watched as the orange glow magnified into a searing brightness. Then like lightning Naruto lost control and the flames on each of his tips converged on his palms and started flickering. The flames flickered, flickered colors changing from the orange he was used to, to a deep scarlet color. Then the two flames shot into the sky in symmetrical towering infernos before dissipating in a shockwave with Naruto as the center.

Looking at his hands in awe and confusion Naruto felt something strange happening with his heart. It was almost as if heart had just connected to something which was a weird explanation for Naruto think about. However before he could think any more on the subject the light suddenly faded from his oceanic, blue eyes and he fell back unconscious but not before a single word escaped from his lips. "Vali…"

* * *

A man was walking calmly in the darkness when a flash of lightning illuminated the man. He was wearing ornate robes underneath a cape with shoulder pads layered over four times with spiked ends and colored in silver. The robes underneath the cape had a black breastplate that had the variation of a small cross on it. This cross though was in no means holy. It was silver and the top the cross was pointed into an edge and the left and right extensions were wilted downwards. The man's hair was a brilliant shade of silver and his eyes were a deep blue as he suddenly came to a halt then looked down and then up. A menacing grin split across his face.

"My grandchildren have finally awoken!"

* * *

Azure eyes opened to look straight up into the glowing heavenly body known as the moon and blinked a few times. Sitting up Naruto let out a low groan that echoed across the flat plain as he awoke from his forced sleep. Naruto rubbed his forehead as he tried to remember what had hit him. 'Ugh, what was that? I know I didn't do anything too taxing so what was up with getting unconscious?' Naruto then recalled the strange feeling in his heart before his falling unconscious and his hand slowly slid over his heart. Clearing the cobwebs out of his head Naruto recalled the change in the appearance of his flames. 'Let's see if whatever that was really messed up my control.'

"**Hiken"**

Naruto watched as the flames that he called forth licked around his fist before roaring to life and completely encasing his hand. Naruto was surprised when the flames didn't take the orange hue like before but instead went directly to that scarlet color they were before he passed out. Bringing his fist back, Naruto let out a small battle cry as he threw his fist forward in a small jab and watched as the flaming fist shot forth. He watched as the scarlet fist of fire shot forward and kept moving past the middle of the lake where the orange flames had stopped. The scarlet fire just kept going before dying out on the other side of the bank just before reaching the grass.

"I guess whatever happened yesterday made my flames stronger." Naruto mused to himself because since whatever had happened yesterday afternoon had apparently changed the nature of his flames. He wasn't sure why but he did feel stronger than he did before his slip into the unconscious world. Naruto looked at his hands which were free of any singe marks and then looked up to the moon in thought. "I'm not sure what is going on but I can ask Michael-Nii-san about this when he gets back." Naruto then leaped to his feet and stretched out his stiff muscles that ached thanks to the awkward position he fell into when he fell unconscious.

"What else can I train in? I'm sure that the other elements also have certain tricks to them. If I hurt myself goofing off I'll be stuck here for a while and I'll be in pain." That thought made Naruto pause any efforts into progressing into the unknown. Then another idea struck Naruto as he felt a cool wind blow through him. Looking at the moon a look of determination flashed through Naruto's eyes as he thought of something he could try. Easing up his shoulders Naruto drew on the concept of the flames but with a slight twist to the process. Feeling the familiar heat trying to enter his body Naruto instead of accepting it pushed it away baring any heat from him. Exhaling from his nose the air condensated showing just how cold Naruto's body had become. Naruto felt his skin start to become extremely cool as goose bumps started to emerge along his skin. Just when Naruto thought nothing was going to happen Naruto felt a deeper chill sped down his spine that made him take a deep breath. Then Naruto's hands felt some weight on his right hand that made his eyes open slowly and look down. In his hands was a sword however it was a sword of ice that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Did I create this?" Naruto asked himself as he released the sword and watched it melt and become a puddle on the grass. Looking down at his hands this time Naruto repeated the process and watched his hands as an identical sword of ice appeared in his hands. Naruto shrugged and gave the sword a few test swings and it felt right for some reason. The reason for that was because since Naruto's body created it he had subconsciously made the weapon perfect for himself. He grinned seemingly finding another ability of his Zenith Tempest he didn't mind if all he could make was a sword it was progress.

* * *

**Three years later**

A now ten year old Naruto stood there panting a bit as he stood in front of his brother and sensei the Archangel Michael sweating from the intense training regimen. In the three years little had changed for Naruto except his physical growth. He also changed the attire he wore when one day Michael had brought him one of the exorcists' uniforms with his own touch added to it. Instead of the normal black skin tight battle suit Naruto's was white with gold trim around the edges. He also wore black pants and around his waist was a loose belt with a golden cross acting as a buckle. Not that anyone aside from Michael had seen him in about three years which still kind of annoyed Naruto.

When Naruto asked Michael about that he had informed Naruto that a number of Angels had been falling from Heaven recently and since he had the second most powerful Sacred Gear he had kept him here to prevent him from being used in a world he still wasn't ready for. It clicked with Naruto then that he was basically non-existent to the world apart from Michael. It did warm his heart to see how far Michael went to make sure that he was safe from the danger around him. It was that very same person's voice that broke Naruto from his recollections of the past.

"Naruto-kun, today I will be teaching you how to defend against light based attacks." This earned a confused glance directed at him from Naruto. "Angels are not the only ones who used the powers of light. The Fallen ones also still retain their control over the light so you must be able to recognize these attacks." Now seeing the logic behind Michael's logic Naruto gave a firm nod ready for this as well. Michael called for a number of light spears toned down to match Naruto's power and all took aim at the younger blonde. "Naruto I want you to dodge, parry or destroy these weapons." Michael gave his orders and seeing Naruto nod sent three to attack the Archangel's pupil.

Naruto quickly created a sword of ice which earned Michael's interest since in the few times Naruto had created weapons of ice they were all rather unorthodox weapons. To see Naruto create something more practical and a sword no less gave Michael a few ideas but he would wait to see if the boy held any prowess with it. Seeing the first spear coming ahead of the other two in a linear path Naruto flipped the blade so that the point of the spear hit his blade and killed its momentum. Flicking his wrists Naruto used his strength to bury the spear into the dirt where it eventually faded away. Naruto looked forward to see both spears coming at him at the same time but with a thin space between them. Quickly sliding in between that thin space Naruto quickly slid to his knees and in a rising motion brought his sword up cleaving the shaft of the spear in half, dissipating it. The other spear which flew by Naruto then came back towards but before Naruto could move the dispatch of that one of well he was forced to roll to his left as five spears of light buried themselves in the ground where he just stood. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Michael still standing there with a watchful eye and twenty or so spears overhead.

Rising back to his feet Naruto flourished his sword and tensed his muscles in anticipation for the looming threat. Michael raised his hand and ten spears quickly flew at Naruto at different heights and each of the spears were of varying lengths. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fend off all of those spears with a sword alone Naruto spiked his sword in the dirt and aimed his hands at the spear. Michael watched as five of his spears were encased with ice and then shattered with glittering shards rising into the sky. He watched as Naruto's other hand clenched into a fist and then was swallowed by fire. Taking aim Naruto's blue eyes concentrated on the other five and threw his flaming fist forwards.

"**Hiken"**

Suddenly a scarlet fist of fire roared forth swallowing each of the five spears within its flaming perimeter. Michael was blocked from view from his blonde pupil but nodded when he felt his spears evaporate within the intense flames. Wanting to see his reflexed Michael sent another handful of stronger spears through the burning air towards the blonde. Naruto senses went off and his eyes went wide when he saw more spears bearing down on him leaping back Naruto condensed more of his powers in front of him as he leapt back.

"**Yata Mirror"**

In front of himself, Naruto created an octagonal mirror of ice with two spikes coming from each edge. Naruto watched from behind the mirror which that showed the reflection the spears that were coming forth. Naruto watched as the five spears each impacted the mirror sending a small ripple across the mirror's surface. Instead of piercing the mirror or exploding the spears shot backwards right back at their owner. The smoke of the fire blew away just in time for Michael to see his spears flying back at him. Eyes widening in slight surprise he quickly forced the spears to vanish before they impacted him. Michael then looked at the large mirror structure in front of his student. 'He seems to have come very far in his training with the Fire and Ice of his Zenith Tempest. What surprises me is that he is so skilled with that ice blade of his. I wonder where he learned to wield a blade like that.'

"That is enough for the moment Naruto-kun." Michael stated loud enough for the other blonde to hear him as he walked forward. Michael walked up slowly as the impressive mirror that Naruto had created started to disappear. Coming to a stop in front of Naruto who was lying on his back staring at the sky panting which brought Michael a great amount of amusement. Michael stood there for a few moments that way Naruto could catch his breath. After a couple of minutes Naruto sat up and looked at the smiling face of Michael. "Naruto-kun I have a question for you. Where did you learn to use a sword like that?"

Naruto titled his head in confusion then a wave of realization hit him which his eyes reflected immediately. Naruto looked up at Michael with a beaming smile as he thought of his hard work paying off. "Well you see when you would disappear to do whatever it is you I would always take some time from my training to work on my sword skills. Why did they show?" Naruto asked leaning forward wanting a bit of acknowledgement from his at the moment sensei. It was rare that he was complimented at that was okay since he was able to feel his strength growing and growing.

Michael smile was one of pride in his surrogate younger brother since he also seemed to take some initiative into his own hands. 'Yes he will do just fine for what I have in mind.' Michael thought as he looked down at the exhausted young blonde. Michael held his hand out for Naruto to take which he did so gladly. "Come with me Naruto-kun I have something that I wish to give to you." Michael said pulling the other blonde to his feet and cutting off the energy to the room transforming it back into an ordinary room before he and Naruto walked out of the room. Naruto followed wondering just exactly what it was that Michael had wanted to give to him but kept silent. Eventually they found themselves in Michael's office where the Archangel went behind his desk and tapped the wall. The wall suddenly started to glow which drew Naruto's attention. Michael stepped in front of the wall shielding it from Naruto's attention and his eyes as well. When Michael turned around Naruto looked at what he was holding in with a curious eye.

In Michael's hands laid a very impressive appearing sword that seemed to emanate an aura that Michael gave off when he would use his powers. The appearance of the sword looked like a European sword. With a reddish almost purple grip, and a golden hilt with altered crosses at the edges of the golden guard. These crosses though looked more like Dragon claws to Naruto who kept inspecting the blade. The base of the blade seemed to have a blue gem of sorts that stretched down to midway along the blade. That is where the blade held two indents giving it a jagged appearance in the middle.

Michael moved his eyes from the blade in his hand to Naruto who was still carefully inspecting the blade in his hand. Michael smiled when he felt the blade's power pulling towards Naruto as it seemed he had finally found a wielder that the blade would accept. Stepping from behind his desk Michael walked in front of Naruto this action brought Naruto's attention back to him. Michael smiled down at the younger boy when he saw the curiosity barely hidden in his oceanic eyes. "Naruto this sword is yours from this moment on and I hope that you and it will bring success to all of your missions and a swift end to all of your enemies." Michael then placed the blade on top of Naruto's hands.

Naruto looked from the blade in his hands to Michael who just nodded which got Naruto stare at the blade in his hands again. Naruto brought his hands to the grip of the blade and held it vertically. Then out of nowhere the blade started to shine in a golden light that filled the room with a holy aura. While Naruto was busy staring at the blade Michael was smiling knowing he made the right choice seeing the blade respond to Naruto in the way it did. The small red decal at the base of the blade glowed with the rest of the blade. Naruto then felt something on his hip and watched as a gold scabbard suddenly materialized on his hip.

"This blade is known as a Tue Holy Sword Naruto because it was forged by God and given a very powerful light power. A single scratch from one of these blades can prove fatal to many Devils of the Underworld. This sword is more specifically known as the Dragon Slayer Sword used by Saint George to kill a dragon. It is a sword able to slay Dragons or Dragon related beings. It was kept here in Heaven because it would not accept any sword wielders. That is until now Naruto for the sword has accepted you as its wielder. Congratulations, Naruto, you are now the wielder of Ascalon.

Naruto then felt what seemed to be like emotions coming from the sword and those emotions felt like pride and happiness. Happiness in that Ascalon had a new person carrying it in this world. The pride stemmed from its past and it was proud of its history and will be carried with respect and honor. Feeling that, Naruto channeled his own emotions of excitement and empathy to the blade to come to a true understanding. Excitement that he could wield such a grand blade and empathy in the fact that the blade had a code of honor something he could identify with and would uphold.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Michael was sitting in his office going over the ton of paperwork that was currently sitting on his desk that all came from within the Vatican. Michael let out a tired sigh and slumped back into the comfort of his chair. The thought of the Vatican brought a smile to his face as he recalled Naruto and his latest trip to the said place. He and Naruto were walking along the halls of the Vatican all of the priests and exorcists bowing to Michael and looking at Naruto oddly not knowing who he was. Naruto managed to convince Michael to let him peak into a training session that was in progress. They saw who he recognized as Griselda Quarta training the young wielder of Durandal whose name slipped his mind then.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto being anxious to meet new people ran into the dojo room effectively ending whatever training that was going on. Seeing that they stopped Naruto ran over to the blue haired girl that was training. Being blunt in his approach Naruto immediately looked over the Durandal with his hand sliding to the scabbard on his hip. "You're using the Durandal huh? I guess that makes you pretty strong right?" Naruto asked bouncing on the balls of his feet thinking was someone he could spar with. He really wanted to test his skills against someone who wasn't the only Archangel in history and leagues above his power.

The blue haired girl looked at Naruto strangely confused at his sudden appearance and having never met him before. Xenovia raised an eyebrow when she saw how excited the blonde boy was. She guessed he was a few years older than she was so why was he so excited? "Yes I am the wielder of the Durandal, a True Holy sword. What is it to you?" Xenovia's voice came out arrogant and had a vibe of 'I am better than you' and this tone brought a frown to Naruto's face. He never liked arrogant people they just seemed to radiate a nasty feeling off of them.

"Oh so that is the Durandal! Then why don't we have a spar then?!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he freed Ascalon from the scabbard which was reacting to his excitement filling the room with a potent Holy aura. Ascalon was reacting twice as much since this was its first battle in quite a long time. Xenovia feeling the power brought her Durandal into a readied position not having to say a word. Naruto's grin spread across his face as he flourished his own blade a few times releasing a glow from the blade. Once she had felt the power coming from the blonde and his blade she knew he was no ordinary man. It thrilled her to fight someone so powerful and it would thrill her even more when she had won.

"I'll be the referee for this spar." A soft voice echoed in the room. The voice had the same kindness that Michael's held. Naruto looked over to see the woman the blue haired girl was training with before he barged in. "Are you ready young one?" She asked looking directly at him earning a nod from the blonde. Turning her head to look at the blue haired girl she asked the same question earning another nod. "Begin!" She exclaimed and took a few steps back towards Michael. Xenovia stood there fully expecting the blonde to rush in at her just like how he entered the room but when she looked into the eyes of the boy the intensity of his gaze slightly unnerved her.

"Before we begin may I ask the name of the person I am to spar with?" Naruto asked politely tensing up his legs ready to shoot off at a moment's notice. He was ready to fight but it wouldn't hurt to get to know this girl a little better and make a friend while he was at it. Naruto smiled when he saw her eyes widen a bit thanks to his question.

Xenovia stood there surprised by the blonde across from her because all of the people in her age group had been scared of her and barely ever asked her name. They all feared her strength and had sort of isolated her from the rest of them. She knew she was a quiet person thanks to this but here this boy she had barely met five minutes ago. She refocused herself when she realized what was happening.

"Xenovia"

"Naruto"

With their names out in the air both swordsmen launched forward and met in the center and collided with a loud clang. Meanwhile Griselda looked over to Michael with an intrigue in her eyes which was directed at the young blonde. Seeing the woman's curiosity Michael decided to give a little information about his pupil. "That boy's name is Naruto and he is the wielder of Ascalon. I met him about years ago and have been training him since that day to make use of his grand power." Michael replied enigmatically not wanting to give too much information on who he believed in a few years would be the Church's greatest asset. The Angel and the Human woman turned their gaze back onto the fight between their respective pupils.

Xenovia jumped in the air and brought her sword down planning to cut the blonde in half. Naruto seeing the obvious attack moved to the left and in a deft show of swordsmanship used his smaller blade and smashed it into the side of Xenovia's Durandal. Not expecting the quick redirection of her momentum Xenovia stumbled forward and before she could right herself she was kicked in the ribs and sent skidding across the floor. Following the tumbling girl Naruto brought his sword down towards her neck. Xenovia brought her larger blade up in defense and stopped the blow. Pushing up on her sword sending Naruto into a poor defending position she quickly lashed out with her sword to create space and make use of the Durandal's reach. Naruto quickly leapt back to avoid the blade severing him. Looking down and patting his stomach Naruto grinned. "Man that was a close one!" Naruto chirped in his usual cheerful tone.

Xenovia used the Durandal to assist herself in standing up and reassume her stance though a little weaker. Xenovia the noticed Naruto's cheerful demeanor was still in place and it infuriated her. That anger fueled her drive as she rushed forward and slammed her Durandal into Ascalon in repetitive motions. Naruto was forced to withhold a grimace as Xenovia's blows felt like sledgehammers smashing into his forearms. He could feel the blunt force behind each strike transferring to his wrists and forearms. Naruto focused in when Xenovia moved to strike again Naruto moved inside of her guard smashing the hilt of his sword into her elbow making her momentarily lose the grip on her sword allowing him to punch her in the gut and leap back once more.

Xenovia lurched forward feeling the air fleeing from her lungs due to the impact of the blow dealt by the blonde. Gasping for breath Xenovia looked up to see Naruto still as carefree as when he entered the dojo. It was as if he wasn't fighting her at all, it was like he was looking down at her. "Take this seriously damn it!" Xenovia growled out as she brought her sword up to defend against Naruto's next attack. Then like a switch Naruto's grin turned to a firm blank expression and his eyes narrowed in on her. It actually happened to make her gulp and take a step backwards.

"You want me to be serious? Fine then you'll get serious." The moment that statement was made Naruto's aura was flared not to the maximum but to a pretty impressive amount none the less. His aura made Michael smile proudly at his pupil and Griselda eyes widen in surprise at the mysterious blonde. Xenovia looked at Naruto in awe when suddenly he seemingly vanished from her sight. Naruto raced around the room completely invisible to Xenovia, a blur to Griselda and normally to Michael. Planting his foot taking off a straight line at Xenovia he turned the blade so the flat part of his blade slammed into her gut. Xenovia's eyes went wide when suddenly she felt something blunt slam into her stomach and immediately she fell to the ground with her Durandal at her side.

Naruto sighed when he saw her crumble to the ground and slid Ascalon back into its scabbard and mentally thanked it for its hard work. He blinked when he thought he heard someone say you're welcome in his mind but shook it off. Naruto looked down to see Xenovia trying to stand up but her legs were still wobbling and he saw she was going to fall. Naruto quickly caught her bridal style not even thinking of his actions. Xenovia in shock wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. When she realized what she was doing she began to blush something Naruto was oblivious too.

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Michael came out of his flashback period looking at Naruto grinning at him like a crazy man and they were in the middle of the training field. Michael eased himself into the normal relaxed fighting stance expecting it to be some form of normal attack. "Alright Naruto-kun show me what it is that has you so excited." Naruto's grin stretched wider at Michael's words and readied himself.

"Alright Nii-san I hope you're ready for this." Naruto warned before he vanished in a yellow flash that made Michael's normally calm visage turn into one of alarm and surprise. In his shock he couldn't defend himself when his senses detected Naruto appear behind him and slam his fist into his kidneys. Michael turned around to look for Naruto to find an empty airspace he decided to look where Naruto first was. There stood Naruto grinning like mad since that was the first time he had ever hit the Archangel. His eyes focused in on Michael and disappeared in another yellow flash.

It was then that Michael knew something and that was…

He was ready.

* * *

**An: Alright everyone here's another chapter for Naruto: Heavenly Lucifer! This chapter has set up some of Naruto's powers and abilities. I know that his fire attacks were basically Ace's from One Piece but hey I was watching it and I used it. Reviews asked for a little more on the Lucifer blood and I gave that here in this chapter. Oh and don't worry later on I will tell about how Michael and Naruto react to his blood. It was also pointed out to me that Gabriel wouldn't really be in any romantic relationship because of her personality so you can guess who I changed her with. Digital cookie if you can guess who the man in silver is! (Though it is not that tough) Leave a review for me, my dear readers! Ja Ne! -Matt**


	3. The True Holy Swordsmen

**Disclaimer: Matt does not own anything mentioned in previous disclaimers.**

Naruto: Heavenly Lucifer

* * *

A blonde man was walking down the hallway under the light from the chandeliers hanging over his head. He was wearing a form fitting white battle suit with gold trim decorating the edges of the battle suit. He still had the black pants with a loose belt hanging around his waist with a golden cross acting as a buckle on the belt. On his left hip was a golden scabbard with a white decal engraved into the scabbard. As the young man walked down the hallway to the meeting room he was summoned to with a small smile on his face and his eyes showing a light, warmth in them. As he passed by a few others who were conversing to themselves quietly they stopped talking and bowed respectively to the blonde man.

This man was simply called Naruto or at least that was what he wished people would call him when they saw him. Naruto had begun his work for the church four years ago and had built quite the reputation within not only the church but within Heaven. He was known for completing the mission upon mission without even making a single error in the process. He had completed his tasks swiftly and often did more than what was requested of him simply because it was what he thought was right. It was this that caught the attention of the Angels in Heaven who often came down to Earth to visit him out of curiosity since Naruto was a beacon of positive emotions. This was especially true for the female Angels who were drawn to him like he was a bright flame in the middle of the night. They would offer him relationships with them but Naruto would always turn them down stating it would be inappropriate since he didn't truly know them. This of course only made the female Angels swoon and want his affections even more. Others in Heaven were also impressed by his battle prowess because in battle he was a completely different person. It was his battle prowess that earned him titles such as _The Heavenly Tempest_, _The Fang of the Vatican_, and _The Kiiroi Senko_.

Naruto was so good at what he did that when he encountered his enemies he would never leave a survivor to spread his feats on the battlefield so that they couldn't report to any superiors. It was that reason that the most feared figure in the church (**An: **This does not include Angels) was a complete unknown to the Devils and the Fallen Angels and that was the way Naruto planned on keeping it until it couldn't be helped. He knew a reputation would just bring more threats to him which didn't bother him but it would bring threats close to those he considered precious.

Naruto walked up to a set of beautifully gilded doors that were closed at the moment and led to the room he was supposed to be summoned to. Naruto couldn't sense any power signatures from behind the door indicating that there was a very powerful barrier layered around the room. Naruto took a deep breath and pushed the doors open and walked into the room where there was a large desk sitting there waiting for him it seemed. Naruto looked up and saw two people sitting there behind the desk each looking down at him just because of the position of the desk. The first person was his surrogate brother Michael the Archangel and there was a second person next to him. That man was the Seraph Uriel an Angel known who along with Michael and Gabriel had guarded the Throne of Heaven and is known for his Holy Flames He had black hair that dropped to his forehead and the kind of blue eyes that would make a lesser opponent quiver with fear just from his steely gaze alone.

Naruto immediately recognizing he was amongst superiors bowed his head and waited for one of the two to address him. If he was alone with Michael he would not have bowed like he was now but they weren't alone. Michael who still had the small everlasting smile on his face smiled a little wider seeing how much Naruto had grown since he had taken him in. Michael looked down at the papers on the desk and gathered them up. "Naruto we have called you here to take up an urgent mission request we had just received that needs to be resolved immediately." Naruto looked up and nodded to Uriel who had spoken out as he saw Michael with his hand out and papers in them.

Naruto walked up to the desk calmly with the grace of a warrior fitting of his caliber before he looked at Michael. "Naruto we have received word from a few members in the branch of our church in Romania that Vampires have been running rampant in the area. Normally we could have a strong force of exorcists deployed to deal with the problem using our superior numbers but since they revoked most of our religious teachings we aren't allowed to deploy a mass force to the country. That is why we are sending you and a partner that is already waiting for you. We are planning to eliminate this threat with quality instead of quantity."

Naruto's eyes quickly skimmed over the basis of the mission on the scroll handed to him with a keen eye. 'Hmm not very much info on these Vampires other than that it seems to be one family of Vampires that are doing the converting. It is also strange that there is no name to place with these Vampires.' Uriel, who was watching the young exorcist with an intense scrutiny and easily picked up on Naruto's concerns and grinned inwardly, it was also nice for him to see the most promising of talent focus on small things like Naruto was currently doing instead of growing complacent with their status. When Michael first told him of this wonder blonde he was worried he would grow arrogant as he became more accomplished. He was then pleasantly surprised when he saw Naruto finish the missions with a smile and just either asks if they needed him for something else before he went to spend his free time.

"As you can see Naruto the details on these foes is sketchy at best and that is why we are sending you and a partner on this mission. Keep your eyes and ears open for more details when you arrive at the mission location." Uriel advised of his young charge because he was of the belief that there was no such thing as too much information. Even someone like himself could be defeated if an enemy had the right information on him as well as the means to do it. No one was untouchable in the world they lived in and the sooner a person accepted that the more likely they were to survive. Pride was one of the deadliest sins because it is in almost every being's nature to take pride in themselves.

Naruto nodded his head showing that he both understood and would seek out more information when they arrived. Naruto knew that the more information he possessed the least likely something would surprise him and lead to unneeded complications. "May I ask who my partner is?" Naruto inquired with a calm voice since he didn't really mind who they had paired him with as he got along well with each of his fellow exorcists…well except one however that was no longer an issue. With Michael and Uriel planning this out he knew whoever this person was he or she would be extremely capable.

Uriel was about to inform Naruto the name of his partner for this mission when Michael swiftly brought his hand up silencing the Seraph. Michael then turned to Naruto with a grin that seemed oddly familiar to the young blonde. "Your partner Naruto-kun…" Naruto leaned in without even knowing as he listened intently. "…will be revealed to you when you arrive at the airport." Michael's grin only stretched when he saw Naruto stumble in surprise before shooting him a quick glare before returning to a more professional façade. Even Uriel couldn't help but smirk seeing his onetime student's stumble and obviously fake glare towards Michael. Both he and Michael agreed that Naruto needed to be kept loose otherwise the responsibilities placed on his young shoulders would crush him. They both took small jabs like these when they could just to see the small outbursts of emotion.

Naruto gave his two senseis a clearly annoyed but also amused smile while only shaking his head. He never could figure out why two of the most powerful Angels in Heaven liked to tease him but he did find it amusing. "I will take my leave to go and prepare for my mission. Good day." Naruto turned and walked towards the exit of the room before he paused suddenly and turned back around. "Oh and Amen." Naruto finished with a cheeky grin and exiting the room to go to the Armory to find the equipment he would need for the mission.

Michael's smiled stretched and Uriel snorted in amusement at Naruto's easygoing attitude when it came to certain regulations. Uriel turned to look at Michael who feeling his colleague's gaze turned as well. "What do you think of this mission? I can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen during this mission." Uriel conveyed his concerns to his boss as he looked into Michael's own blue eyes. He had read over the file numerous times before assigning the team to this mission and each time he was left with a strange sense of discomfort that he couldn't quite quell.

"There are a few factors that are troublesome to say the least however that is the very reason we sent Naruto to deal with it. Not to mention that his partner is quite gifted in their own right. All we need to do is trust the two of them." Michael replied in a calm tone of voice having complete faith in the boy he found all of those years ago. There was no doubt that Naruto had become strong but the reality was that Naruto could still become stronger to the point where just his appearance could become a deterrent of conflict. For that to happen they would need to be able to create Angels because it was the pride of the lesser beings that would rear its ugly head around a human, no matter how powerful. Uriel simply nodded since he too knew the depths of Naruto's strength and how he only used it to the extent in which it was needed.

Naruto found himself walking back down the same hallway he just walked through not twenty minutes ago. With his hands folded behind his head and a small smile as he saw a few of his colleagues. While in his mind running over some facts he had learned about the Vampiric race over his studies and field work. 'Let's see what do I remember about Vampires? If I recall correctly the ones that are not pure-blooded (**AN: **Turned Humans ect.) do not gain any magical abilities. However they do gain a higher physical durability as well as enhanced speed and strength. Not to mention those creepy fangs.' Naruto shivered slightly at the thought of pale, long fanged man trying to bite down on his neck. He had reached the quartermaster's room in the basement where each exorcists would go to be armed for their missions. Filling out the forms for a few heads of garlic, rosemary and five vials of holy water he slid the forms to the people behind the one-way glass wall. Even being as strong as he was Uriel had drilled it into his head to always be prepared for any situation. Naruto moved over to the receiving area where he had to wait a couple of minutes before a section of the wall extended with his requested items. Naruto silently wondered how large the armory in each Church was since only the Seraphs and those who worked in them saw the area. Naruto moved his hand to his black belt and tapped the gold cross, buckle where it started to glow faintly where he slowly inserted the items he had requested into the buckle where they quickly sank into.

'I was really lucky that Michael-Nii-san had a book about sealing in that huge bookcase of his. He said that this art was supposed to be just as hard as the Latin branch of magic but it always seemed so easy to me. Well who I am to question a gift?' Naruto let out a small chuckle as he walked back to his small room in the church to prepare a few other things before making his way to the airport to find his partner.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the airport an hour before his designated flight departure just so he could find his partner. Over of his typical exorcist battle suit he was wearing a white hooded cloak to prevent drawing attention as well as covering Ascalon. He would not want to cause the normal population to run around like headless chickens despite how funny that would be to witness. Naruto let out a sigh as he scanned the crowds that were funneling past him no doubt trying to reach their desired gate. He was about to voice his frustrations until he saw a familiar shade of blonde hair seated at a dinner that was inside of the airport. Naruto smiled when he recognized who it was and quickly made his way over to take the stool next to his fellow blonde.

Naruto turned to look at the person sitting next to him who was currently shoveling forkfuls of pasta into his mouth but Naruto could also tell that he was savoring its taste. Next to him was a man around his own age with blonde hair but unlike Naruto's his hair was much more pale like it was bleached. His green eyes were shining with Naruto guessed was happiness since he always loved the cuisine of anywhere really. He was dressed in priestly garments which had people often asking for blessings and such. This was Dulio Gesualdo, the only exorcist who could best him with a sword. That sword was Kusanagi or as others called it the Grass-Cutting Sword which was said to be found in bodies of the eight-headed Dragon known as the Yamata no Orochi. It was like his Ascalon in the fact that it was a True Holy Sword. "How's the pasta?" Naruto asked with no small amount of amusement watching the glutton known as Dulio continue to eat.

"Excellent" Was the quick and curt reply as Dulio was solely focusing on the plat of noodles in front of him. It wasn't until he had slurped down another mouthful of noodles that Dulio realized that the voice that questioned him was all too familiar. Wiping his chin before turning to look at Naruto, Dulio let a smile spread across his face. "Ah sorry about that Naruto you know how much I love the pasta here." Dulio apologized with an easy going smile as he looked slightly embarrassed at not recognizing Naruto sooner. Naruto just chuckled at his best friend's antics since he was quite used to it.

"Yes, yes you are quite the glutton huh Dulio?" Naruto asked teasingly to which Dulio just chuckled because he really couldn't argue that. "I can't blame you though sometimes when certain foods come a calling they become irresistible." Naruto stated as he looked to the ceiling rubbing his chin already knowing that Dulio would be nodding his head in total agreement. Dulio was a strange person but also a good man and someone Naruto trusted with his life and was usually his partner on many high level missions. However once tensions escalated the higher ups determined that the two of them were two skilled to have on the same missions.

Dulio finished what happened to be his third plate something he didn't plan on sharing with his fellow Holy Swordsman. Leaning back from the counter Dulio patted his stomach it was thanks to his work as an exorcist that he burned off whatever all his meals would have put on his body. "How are you Naruto? It's been like what five months since we last saw each other on that mission to defeat those Gargoyles?" Dulio asked counting the months on his fingers just to be sure that he was correct. Ever since the up in his missions things had often blurred together making things hazy at best.

Naruto thought about it for a few moments before exploding with laughter as he too recalled the mission. "Yes if I recall correctly you convinced me to use my Zenith Tempest to freeze the creatures just so you could get to that snack shop again and eat more of those dumplings. I also remember that old lady hitting on you because she mistaken your praise of the dumplings for praise of her body." Naruto was forced to bite his lip to stop his laughter from coming forth again as he recalled the elderly woman batting her eyelashes coyly at his best friend.

Dulio looked at Naruto with an agitated glare as he continued to laugh at his expense the two oblivious to the people in the waiting are glancing their way. "It wasn't that funny Naruto it was actually quite disturbing." Now while Dulio was often very polite he couldn't help but cringe as he remembered the old woman who was being awfully affectionate with him. He could vividly see the dark liver spot on her forehead that moved with her every facial reaction. Suddenly Dulio didn't feel very well and was regretting eating those three plates of pasta thanks to the lurching feeling in his stomach. He was snapped out of his nightmare when he felt Naruto patting him on the shoulder.

"Come on let's get going our plane leaves in fifteen minutes and we can't afford to miss that flight." Naruto said rather firmly since even travel was part of the mission and when on mission he was another person entirely. Dulio having worked with Naruto more than enough knew how serious he could get if need be. Standing up from his stool as well Dulio reached into his robes and fished for his ticket as the two walked towards the man validating them. Naruto went first already having his ticket ready followed by Dulio who then went to the small boarding tunnel where they got on their plane. The two quickly found their seats where they broke into a small agreement about who got the window seat. Naruto won the small argument when he showed Dulio that his ticket was the ticket to the seat next to the window.

"Hey Naruto?" Dulio spoke up earning a look from his blonde companion who was now giving Dulio his full attention. "Don't you think there is something that just doesn't add up about this mission? If these vampires are able to continue turning people wouldn't the people who requested aid know their names at least?" Dulio just couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something from them that would prove beneficial to know. He was too of a like mind when it came to information, not that he didn't believe in Naruto and his combined strength that was far from the truth. Their colleagues in the church even took to calling them _The True Holy Swordsmen_ much to their annoyance.

Naruto sighed because he was too bothered by the lack of details given to them on this important mission. Leaning back Naruto closed his eyes and sunk into the comfort of his seat to relieve himself of his stress. "I know exactly what you mean but all we can do is ask for more information when we meet Priestess Mary. If she won't give his anymore information then we will just need to heighten or senses." Dulio nodded his head agreeing with Naruto's assessment of their situation. The two friends sat in a comfortable silence each in their own thoughts about the upcoming mission.

* * *

The oppressive atmosphere in the city was making an immediate impact on the two young exorcists who were walking towards the east end of the city. The gravity of the situation was made even more apparent when they saw a few of the people actually walking down the sidewalks were constantly looking over their shoulders. Most of the smaller businesses had signs either hanging from a window or the door that said closed in red lettering. It seems that recent Vampire outbreak was visibly affecting the city's economy. Naruto glanced at the people passing by and frowned it was as if tangible black clouds were hanging over each person. Naruto quickly connected the lack of people on the streets to the growing Vampire population in the area. Naruto knew if things continued like this more cities, towns, and villages would fall to the growing Vampire swarm. Normally Dulio would be appraising potential spots to eat for after the mission was complete but he too was saddened by the conditions of the people in the city. Buildings could always be rebuilt but these people had lost all hope, all belief in anyone coming to save them. Naruto and Dulio shared a meaningful look and both nodded at the same time as they continued to walk to the church.

Eventually the two reached a rather large courtyard which belonged to the church walking under the gateway arch the two looked at their surroundings. The courtyard was rather well taken care of. The grass was a fresh shade of green with small flowers decorating the periphery of the lawn. There were four cobblestone paved paths that all lead to a fountain in the center of the courtyard. There was a small stone, childish angel on a pedestal in the center of the fountain. The stone figure had small cracks in it probably showing just how old it was and the fountain also had no water in the basin. The two exorcists walked up to the large doors of the church also noting that the stone work and small cracks near the base. The two didn't know enough about architecture to tell if that was a problem or not.

Opening the doors the two were quickly greeted by the sight of rows of pews all behind another row. The layout was as such so that each pew was facing a podium slightly elevated above the stage with a modest wooden cross on the front of it. Naruto looked to see the first few pews hand people seated with their heads down and murmuring small what he was guessing were prayers. If Naruto needed any more resolve to solve this problem this sight sure did it. The sight was rather sad to see actually people gathering to call for help from their savior for who knows how long and in turn only receiving silence well Naruto decided no longer would that be the case.

"Oh you two are finally here, thank God!" A woman's voice drew Naruto and Dulio's attention to their left. There stood a woman in red robes that showed her position within this church as one of its more prominent figures. "Come to my office there is no need to burden these good people any further." The woman they knew as Mary spoke in a quiet tone as she scurried into an open door to the left just behind the last row of pews. The two blonde exorcists followed her into the room and took the two seats in front of her. Mary settled in the larger seat on the other side of her desk and leveled the two blondes with a tired stare.

"I'm glad that you to finally arrived when you did because as you can see the people here are becoming increasingly more paranoid and rightfully so. As you can see from here and the city the civilian population is dwindling only to be replaced by Vampires who are becoming ever too bold for my liking. People have noticed that they are avoiding our confines and have asked for refuge here within our walls. With all of their lives crumbling at the very foundations I couldn't in good conscious turn them away in their time of need." The head priestess finished in a sorrowful tone as her tired, jade eyes stared at her organized desktop.

Dulio was the first from the sword wielding duo to speak out after the woman's rundown of the situation at hand. "That was very kind of you to do so. May I ask if you have any more information on the vampires that are attacking the town?" Dulio asked in a polite tone of voice since he did like all of the ambiguity that was surrounding this whole ordeal. Naruto sat there silently giving Mary his undivided attention as he too hoped for something more clear on the subject. Mary looked up from her desk and gave both Naruto and Dulio a brief glance before just staring unfocusedly at the space in between the two.

"Unfortunately I am not all that in tune with the supernatural side of the world. I am more in tuned with the spiritual side of things. All I know is what I heard from people who come here since thankfully those creatures haven't trespassed on our grounds. From what I have been told is that the Vampires thus far have simply been foot soldiers and have referred to at least two leaders." Mary went on relaying what she had heard from the townspeople who were currently residing within the church. Naruto nodded his head since he too figured the leaders wouldn't bother with traveling to a town.

"Tell me Priestess, did any of these soldiers mention a name during their attacks or even just normal conversation?" Naruto asked since he knew that subordinates would often talk about their leaders when they would converge in their off time. So was the nature of people when there were those placed above them in stature. Much to Naruto's dismay Mary simply shook her head in response to his question. Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought since that only made identifying their enemies that much more difficult. Naruto refocused in on Mary when he saw that she was ready to speak once more, hopefully with more information.

"No Naruto I'm afraid there was no mention to their actual boss' name. When they did refer to them they just called them the Bosses." Mary frowned because she too wished she could give them more information. The more information they had on the Vampires there was the easier it would be for the two before her could eliminate the threat in its entirety. Mary suddenly heard a loud siren coming from the courtyard and without another word hurried out of her office. Naruto and Dulio both put their hand on the hilt of their blades before moving at a much more relaxed pace.

* * *

"You would actually come to these sacred grounds and plan to shed the blood of those who believe in the lord!? I won't let you do such a heinous thing!" Mary shouted defiantly at the top of the steps looking down heatedly at the group of at least one hundred Vampires filling the courtyard. The Vampires simply laughed at the defiant woman since they were aware of their own power boosts and that naturally made them arrogant. The horde of Vampires slowly walked closer to the church and quickly formed around the empty fountain. The Vampire at the front had his fangs extended to the point where they were hanging over his lower lip. The man locked gazes with Mary before walking to the fountain grinning darkly and punching the child angel statue in the face crushing it.

"Oh and how are you going to stop us you puny woman? You are not even worth turning so I'll take pleasure in killing you." The man grinned darkly as his gaze remained focused on the Priestess on the steps like she was a prize to be won. The rest of the Vampires were either talking to themselves about how they would end their victims or were openly laughing at the woman's defiance. The lead Vampire neared the first step which got Mary to take a step back out of instinct. That was when Mary felt a hand resting on her left shoulder. Turning around she caught the sight of Naruto's smiling face.

"She may not be able to do anything but that is why we are here Vampire-san." Naruto's warm smile quickly dropped into an impassive glare. His warm blue eyes looked to drop in degrees and quickly mirrored the look of two chips of ice. Dulio who was standing on the other side of Mary was giving off a similar look but not quite as menacing as Naruto's. The two exorcists had shed their cloaks and were in their original clothing Naruto kept his frigid glare on the mass of Vampires who were frozen at the sight of his cold eyes. "There appears to be about one hundred of you. Dulio you take the right of the fountain and I'll take the left." Naruto caught Dulio nodding out of the corner of his eye. Leaping off the top of the steps both Dulio and Naruto landed on the ground of the courtyard surrounded by the now collected Vampires.

* * *

**With Dulio**

Dulio stood there with his eyes closed as the fifty Vampires begin to surround him like a wounded prey. They each slowly crept in making the circle a little tighter which didn't bother Dulio in the slightest. Tightening his hand around the hilt of Kusanagi, Dulio didn't have to wait long for an eager opponent to rush him from behind. Dulio's eyes snapped open and in a moment he turned one hundred eighty degrees and in a quick slash cut the charging Vampire along the side. The blood that splattered onto his white robes immediately reflected off of his robes and onto the grass below his feet.

With his white, priest robes remaining unstained he looked like a soldier who was meant to spill the blood of God's enemies without the stain of his actions being left on him. Or at least that was the viewpoints of his numerous enemies both past and present. Dulio of course knew that this happened thanks to some minor seal work which he was taught to by Naruto. Once the body of the Vampire hit the ground it set off something in the rest of the Vampires. Dulio was forced to twist his body to avoid a coordinated attack by two Vampires who planned to slash at his face with elongated fingernails that looked like claws.

Dulio leaped into the air and lashed out with two kicks aimed at the temples of the charging Vampires. Not used to their enhanced speeds the two Vampires stumbled to a stop and where unable to avoid the harsh kicks impacting their temples. The two know unconscious bodies rolled to an end on opposite sides of Dulio, bleeding from their hairlines. Dulio was forced to duck as he saw a foot flying towards his face. Looking up Dulio caught the gaze of a red haired man who had his fangs bared at the blonde exorcist. "I almost had you there blondie!" The arrogant Vampire exclaimed as he rushed towards Dulio.

Making use of his claws as weapons the Vampire took a slash at Dulio's throat with all intent on ending the exorcist with one blow. Dulio knowing he couldn't block the strike otherwise the claws would puncture clean through his hand. Instead Dulio dropped his hand and in one fluid motion he brought his hand back up slapping the Vampire's wrist redirecting the strike making it harmless. Reacting swiftly Dulio brought his left leg up to lash out with a kick only to be met with the Vampire's leg and a bang, the sound resulting from the power behind each of the combatants respective kicks. Dulio not having an enhanced body like the Vampire winces at the strain on his femur.

With his danger instincts screaming at him to jump to the left, Dulio acted quickly by rolling to his left to avoid another Vampire who tried to drop kick him into the grass. The strength of the kick was shown by the small crater and the dust and rocks that were kicked up into the air. 'I need to thin these numbers a little bit or this fight will become unnecessarily difficult.' Unsheathing the Kusanagi Dulio pulled the blade so that only a few inches past the hilt were revealed to the Vampires. The Vampires suddenly felt the Holy energy rolling off the blade and took a few steps back. Turning his back to the redheaded Vampire he was battling Dulio looked at the panicking Vampires to the side.

"**Grass Cutting Flash"**

To the group of Vampires there was a brief flash of light that temporarily blinded them and forced their eyes to close for protection. The cause of the flash was the brightness of the Holy aura that was flickering around the blade. The next moment Dulio was behind the horde of Vampires near the courtyard wall. The Vampires opened their eyes and stood there waiting for something to happen but when nothing happened they grew confused. However as soon as that confusion came it was replaced by mockery and arrogance. Then there was the click of the Kusanagi sliding back into its confinements. The moment after the click thirty or so of the Vampires fell down to the grass. The lucky ones were killed by the immediate slash however there were a few blood curling screams caused by the Holy energy seeping into their corrupted blood. The remaining Vampires each watched in horror as the Holy aura made the skin of the Vampires bubble and make a sizzling the sound before the bodies start to turn to piles of ash around the grassy yard.

Dulio turned around and walked past the ash piles he had just created ignoring the rest of the fear stricken small power-level Vampires and turned his blue eyes at the redhead he battled earlier. The redhead just glared heatedly at Dulio obviously upset at the fact he had just slain so many of his comrades in one move. The Vampire snarled as Dulio just held the impassive look on his face. "Shall we continue our fight?" Dulio asked in a carefree voice as he leveled his True Holy Sword at the redheaded Vampire. The Vampire growled at what he thought was a way of looking down at his abilities. Ignoring his corrupted instincts to flee from the Heavenly weaponry he crouched down ready to resume the battle with the blonde human.

Mary who was watching the fighting from atop the steps to the church held her palm over her mouth. Never had she seen combat and was hoping to catch at least a small glimpse of it while she had the chance. Despite the gruesome way some of the Vampires died she just couldn't pry her eyes off the sight of Dulio battling their enemies. A number of times she thought she might have thrown up at the gruesome sights but she managed to keep the contents of her stomach in place. Then she remembered that Naruto too was fighting his own horde of Vampires so she panned over to the other side of the courtyard to check his to see if he was alright.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was busy dispatching the Vampires who were foolish enough to charge at him with his fists. The reason he was able to do so was that he coated his fists in a miniscule but potent amount of electricity which was based off his control of nature's lightning. With a slight tap to the throat, heart, or even the brain Naruto was able to channel a few volts of power directly to the areas he targeted. In the case of the heart it would stop after a few more breathes, the brain would overload and basically put them into a vegetative state. When he would jab at the throat the muscles there would contract and shut from the electricity and cut the oxygen flow to the body and suffocated them.

Naruto was standing in the same spot he was at since the beginning of the fight silently saying a few things. One was that these Vampires were all reincarnated Vampires and secondly that Naruto was using a defensive style of fighting. Another brave Vampire rushed at Naruto who easily sidestepped the sloppy punch and got within his guard and stroke him with an open palm to the heart. The electricity quickly shot towards the heart killing the Vampire who spat up some blood before crumbling at Naruto's feet. Naruto glanced around his person and found about twenty or so odd bodies lying around him with no apparent injuries on them externally.

Naruto then turned his head towards Dulio's location when he felt a wave of Holy energy sweeping across the open courtyard. "Looks like Dulio is getting serious, time for me to step it up as well." Naruto commented aloud as he bent back to avoid a claw swipe to his face before moving back into a position where he was circled by the Vampires again. The Vampires grinned believing that because they had Naruto surrounded that he would be easy pickings. Naruto though just kept his cold stare on the enemies in front of him while being aware of those on his left, right, and behind him. Naruto taped the golden cross on his belt and was rewarded with three vials of the Holy Water he stored in the belt buckle.

One of the Vampires in front of Naruto managed to catch Naruto's comment and braced himself for what Naruto had planned or so he hoped. "Do you think it will be that easy to defeat all of us? It is not like you are just snapping your fingers, human!" The Vampire snarled seemingly haven forgotten what happened to the twenty other Vampires who had charged the blonde haired exorcist. If Naruto had heard the remark he didn't comment on it as he closed his eyes. The Vampires were confused by the action as it seemed like the blonde was just giving up after he had been winning the battle.

Over head a dark cloud was forming and moving over to position itself over the top of the clueless Vampires. Once the cloud got into position Naruto's eyelids sprang up once again revealing his cold glare to the Vampires in front of him. Naruto then controlled some of the power from the Zenith Tempest to create a normal rain that fell upon the city and its surrounding area. Everyone from the Vampires Naruto was fighting to Dulio's Vampires and even Mary took pause to look over the sudden change in the weather. Dulio didn't bother since he knew this was Naruto's doing having known about his Sacred Gear.

Taking advantage of his opponents' lapse in concentration Naruto quickly popped open each vial of Holy Water. He quickly tossed each of the vials into the cloud he had created using condensation in the atmosphere. Manipulating his creation Naruto quickly had the cloud absorb the Holy Water into its body. It only took a few moments for Naruto to evenly distribute the Holy Water throughout the cloud. Naruto saw that his opponents were once again focused in on him standing there. Naruto knew that they were novices standing before him if they could get distracted by a little rain. It was that inexperience that would cost them today, cost them their lives.

"**Tears of Heaven"**

No sooner than Naruto had said those three words did the rain start to pour down on the Earth below it. Soon enough the Vampires who weren't affected by the normal rain started to cringe in pain. It wasn't the amount of damage each drop did that was secret behind the technique it was the amount of rain that would slowly shut them down as the Holy Energy accumulated. It didn't take long for the inevitable to come as they began falling to their knees. Naruto then watched as their eyes slowly rolled back into their heads killing them in a different way from Dulio's sword technique.

Dulio's attack was based on a one hit kill technique since his Holy Sword would gather so much energy. Then when he would attack he would release all of the gathered energy in one swift attack. All of the energy was meant to enter the body at once and overwhelm the corrupted nature in his enemies. It was like an explosion going off and its shockwave swallowing a person up and vaporizing them. That was the reason the bodies of the Vampires turned into piles of ash because it literally burnt the corruption in their bodies. And since the blood was infused with the corrupt genetics it burnt the body itself.

While Dulio's attack was more of a general powerful attack, Naruto's was more precise but just as deadly. With Naruto's technique the small essences of the Holy Water in each droplet of water seeped into the circulatory system of the victim. It was there that the purging began at a cellular level however to completely purify a target they would need to die. That was why the eyes of the vampires rolled back because too much of their DNA was being cleansed of what their bodies needed to survive, the taint. It was the precise nature of Naruto's attack that made it truly terrifying. Any attack that could affect the cellular level were of the upmost danger.

* * *

**With Dulio**

"I guess you really are new to the whole combat thing. You really must be an amateur if something like a little rain can distract you while in the middle of a life or death battle." Dulio taunted the red haired Vampire in the same smooth, even-tempered voice he had maintained throughout the encounter. He hoped by insulting his opponent that the Vampire would become sloppy and leave himself open to counter-attacks. The Vampire snarled at Dulio while elongating his claws presumably as a counter to Dulio's Kusanagi. Dulio seeing that his Vampire foe wasn't going to charge decided to give him one last push. "Well come on." Dulio insisted while motioning with his fingers to come towards him with his still relaxed posture.

The Vampire growled at Dulio before launching forward at Dulio with his claws at the ready to shed the blonde's blood. Dulio too shot forward with Kusanagi in hand to clash with the Vampire in the middle of the distance between them. When the steel of the Kusanagi met the mineral hardened cuticle of the Vampire there was a loud clang. This was repeated numerous of times with bright sparks being quickly put out by the downpour of rain. To the Vampire surrounding the two it seemed as if their comrade was on par with exorcist but the truth of the matter was that Dulio was only testing the skill of the Vampire.

It only took a few more clashes for Dulio to fully determine the skill level of the red haired Vampire and he wasn't very impressed. While he was leaps and bounds better than his comrades thus far he could only manage to defeat novice swordsmen in the exorcist training program. Dulio wasn't really surprised that this newly made Vampire couldn't match him since in terms of swordplay only Naruto was able to keep with him for extended amounts of time. Jumping back from another stalemate Dulio ran his free hand through his bleached locks wiping the droplets of water from his hair.

The Vampire was slightly winded still not use to his enhanced physical capabilities so he burnt up a little faster. Dulio rushed forward bringing his blade to the left aiming a quick slash at the left side under the ribs. The Vampire being on the defensive in this exchange had time to bring his claws to defend from the cutting side of the blade. Dulio initial strike however was just a feint to get the Vampire to leave his torso open to a follow strike. Quickly turning on his heel Dulio didn't break stride as he slashed his Kusanagi straight across the pectorals of the vulnerable Vampire.

The Vampire hissed in pain as his shirt was cut across his chest while bleeding slightly from the shallow cut. The only thing saving the red headed Vampire from a deeper gash was his enhanced reaction time. The Vampire ran his finger along the shallow cut gathering some blood on his finger tip which he examined silently. After a moments inspection the Vampire began to seethe in rage. "How dare you human, how dare you harm a superior being! I will put you back in your place, your grave." The Vampire shouted in rage as his legs tensed up ready to charge at Dulio to back up his words.

When the Vampire reached Dulio he immediately tried to slash at Dulio face like any person who had not been trained in combat or tactics. All Dulio needed to do was sidestep at the last moment letting the clawed hand fly harmlessly past his head. The Vampire perceived this has him having Dulio on the defensive. The reality of the situation however was quite the opposite because Dulio was allowing the strikes to be as closes they were. This served to make the Vampire increasingly more bold thus making him over extend his strikes. Dulio was slightly surprised though when the Vampire whipped his leg towards his ribs however unfortunately for the Vampire the surprise wasn't enough for Dulio to be caught off guard.

Dulio stuck the Kusanagi in the wet soil at his feet using both of his hands to grab the Vampire by his heel and flipping him in the air. Disoriented from the sudden change of direction and in midair the Vampire was unable to stop the jarring uppercut that Dulio pummeled into his stomach. The Vampire gasped out when his back landed hard on the wet ground underneath him. Dulio watched as he quickly scrambled back to a standing position gasping hard with some blood trickling from his lip. The rain continued to drench the two underneath the nature of life which also was controlled by Naruto.

The twenty Vampire observers were growing increasingly nervous since the one battling Dulio was the strongest of the group and he was being easily handled. The red head might not see it since he was still in the heat of the battle but those of to the side who were much more level headed at the moment did. And the more he became injured the less his chances of victory were. Even arrogance can be overridden by the primal feeling of fear that will invade your body when being faced down by something superior. From the show thus far they could easily tell that the blonde soldier of the church was far more superior than they.

They were not even taking into account the blonde exorcist that was fighting behind them into account. They were too immersed in the frightening but awe inspiring way that Dulio was handling those foolish enough to challenge him to a fight. If it wasn't apparent before it was now that no matter how many bodies they had Dulio's quality would always overcome their quantity. At their current skill level there would be no purpose in charging at the blonde unless they wanted to be sent to an early grave that is but the question was would their death be swift or agonizing.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto gazed at the fallen bodies of the Vampires as he walked past the randomly scattered bodies around him. 'I have seen enough from these foot soldiers. They are of no serious threat, no need to waste our time any longer.' Naruto came to a logical conclusion seeing that these creatures were not the ones behind the whole plan they were just simply not capable of doing so. To order so many Vampires around the leaders needed some measure of power to keep control over the growing numbers. Naruto concluded it didn't have to be power similar to his or Dulio's but something more than what he was facing now. The fact that there were two bosses and most likely were working together only enforced this assumption.

Naruto then noticed that there were actually ten Vampires who were still standing in front of him. He wondered to himself if they were smart enough to move from the rain before too much damage was done or were just lucky enough to be outside of the proximity of the attack. Naruto knew it was the latter when he saw how their legs were shaking and the look of utter terror in their eyes as they gazed back at him. Each step he took forward the Vampires took two staggering steps backwards. Soon Naruto grew tired of the game of cat and mouse and started to move faster than their fear stricken bodies could react to.

"I applaud your ability to survive that last attack. I do not know for certain if it was luck or not but luck is a skill as well. Unfortunately your luck has run out as I have seen enough to know you can't be what we are after here." Naruto explained to them in a calm voice as he continued to close the distance between them as the rain continued to pour over the area in a steady, rhythmic pace much like Naruto's own soul. Naruto ignored their terrified shouts of 'Don't come closer' and 'Stay away' as he continued to prowl.

A loud crackling soon began to be heard as a visible coating of electricity danced around Naruto's hands. The Vampires' eyes grew wide as they recognized that, that was the very same style he had used earlier to dispatch his opponents. They began to scramble backwards fear forcing thoughts of resistance to be squashed like an insect. Naruto just focused on the volatile energy dancing on his hands. He learnt that during training you could not control electricity much like you couldn't control lightning all you can do is channel and transfer it. It was truly the wildest of all the elements he had learned to use.

Without a word Naruto vanished from the sight of the Vampires earning shocked gasps from the Vampires. In a moment Naruto reappeared behind the Vampires on the left end and delivered swift, electric charged chops to the neck constricting the throat's muscles. Before the others even knew it four more Vampires fell to the wet grass suffocating and soon to be dead. Naruto had learnt that with the right amount of electrical energy you could accelerate the body's synapses and make your muscles work faster than its normal capabilities. In this instance all Naruto needed to do was channel that energy to his legs where he could kick up his speed a few notches. With his enhanced speed if he had not broken stride and just punched his strength would also increase thanks to the momentum behind the strike. It wasn't at the same level as his fastest technique but that was only for the most severe of occasions.

Each of the Vampires were now looking to the left as a natural reaction to something near you when surprised. Naruto used this psychological advantage as a tool quickly flashing behind the four on the right and delivering swift open palm strikes directly to the heart. The second his palm hit the chest he would channel forty volts stopping each of their hearts since it was directly concentrated. Naruto flashed back to his original spot and cut the electrical augmentation not wanting to give anything away just in case. The two remaining Vampires looked to their right to find more allies on the ground slain. They looked back to Naruto to find the same cold glare and now equivocated to a monster from the worst night terrors.

"You Vampires have killed many innocent civilians and even forced Vampirism on to them which in itself is unforgivable. Even now you seek to slaughter God's children on their Holy Ground. This I cannot forgive. I am your retribution." Naruto spoke in a clipped tone as the electricity along his hands began to spike erratically. Without the aid of his formerly enhanced speed Naruto got within the last two's guard and slammed looked into their eyes with his cool, piercing gaze. Without another sound Naruto placed his palms on the center of their chests which the Vampires just held their breath in fear. They were just too scared of the blonde monster in front of them to escape from what they deemed was their predator, or as Naruto called himself their retribution.

"**Lightning Fist: Shock Therapy"**

Naruto released one large pulse of electricity through each of his palms that was forced into each of the Vampires bodies. The power behind the pulse actually made a wave of wind shoot from out of their backs. The amount of volts being released into their bodies was so great that it continuously started and stopped their hearts in a matter of seconds. The constant stress on the heart resulted in the heart destroying itself from trying to start and stop almost at the exact same moment. While other currents traveled down the blood stream to the limbs an outer extremities. The amount of energy in the electricity actually got the blood boiling which would have caused a number of problems if the heart was in prime condition, which it wasn't.

"I better go check up on Dulio no doubt he has gotten caught up in the one on one fight." Naruto muttered with a large sigh as he wiped the rain from his face and turned around to where Dulio was currently located. Naruto rubbed his forehead when he saw the backs of about twenty of so Vampires. Naruto looked over the shoulders of the Vampires to see Dulio about ready to finish up with a red haired vampire who had a litter of cuts and bruises. Naruto released another sigh at his best friend's absent minded behavior. The breath Naruto released however was quite chilled as it was shown condensated in front of him for a moment.

* * *

**With Dulio**

The twenty odd Vampires were silently watching the fight between Dulio and the red haired Vampire come to an end. Suddenly between blinks an encasing of ice captures them inside with the only difference was a slight distortion of their sight. "Do you guys see that there is something between us and the fight!?" One of the Vampires asked the group before the air around them seemed to heat up. "Now they air is getting hotter! What is going on?" Another of the Vampires cried in confusion and panic. The Vampires formed a small, compact circle and looked around to see the ice shell all around them.

Soon it became even hotter around the circle of Vampires to the point where the Vampires began to sweat. One keen Vampire actually saw a brief ember crackling in the airspace in front of him. This Vampire managed to choke out an alerting scream to his companions but them reacting was a different story. As the Vampires were set to move a cylinder of fire shot up from the ground and swallowed the whole circle in a crimson fire tapping them in the cylinder of flames. There was a serious of pain induced howls that no one could hear because the ice shell absorbed all noise from the inside.

Up on top of the peak of the ice shell was Naruto looking down with his hands aiming downwards. Letting the flames fall back to the ground before subsiding the wielder of the Zenith Tempest inspected his work. Naruto finding nothing but one large pile of ash nodded his head in acceptance of the result. Naruto stood up on the rounded peak and slammed his foot down on the shell making it slowly sink into the ground. Eventually the rounded peak sinks into the ground where Naruto steps off of the sinking structure. Sparing a glance Naruto found that Dulio was only moments from a victory.

The red haired Vampire lashed out once more with an attack to Dulio's throat hoping to connect and claw out the throat. Dulio shook his head and with his elbow redirected the tired blow away. "It looks like you are at the end of your rope. That is because I think I wasted too much time and my partner is going to get irritated if he needs to wait because I am playing around with you." Dulio informed the red haired Vampire of the situation as if he was just talking about the everyday weather. Dulio could just feel Naruto's stare boring into the back of his head which only made him hastier.

Dulio not wanting to be at the receiving end of Naruto's wraith moved towards the vampire with the Kusanagi ready to kill. The Vampire didn't even have a chance to respond to the blonde exorcist before he was hunched over due to Dulio ramming the butt of the Kusanagi into his gut. The Vampire spit up blood on to the grass before Dulio brought down the True Holy Sword across the back of his neck. The blade sliced clean through the spinal cord severing the head from the rest of the body. Dulio watched as the head fell to the ground and rolled a few yards away before turning around to find Naruto starring at him impassively.

Dulio grinned nervously as he walked up to Naruto trying to come up with a good reason why he was taking so long. Naruto just sighed and brushed the water from his hair and shook his head. "Save the excuses Dulio, I'm too tired to hear them tonight. Why don't you got try to relax the Priestess, she watched everything." Naruto walked past Dulio as he gazed over to the courtyard where piles of ash and bodies lay. There was a reason Naruto had the rain begin to fall aside from his attack it was to cleanse the grass of the blood and wash it to the drainage system. The rain was also filling up the now broken fountain at the basin thanks to Naruto allowing the rain to fall from the Heavens. After taking note of the bodies that were not piles of ash were soon kindled by small flashes of fire thanks to Naruto snapping his fingers. Once only ashes remained on the grass Naruto had a strong gale of wind lift the ash particles and scatter them in the winds.

Turning around Naruto saw that the Priestess and Dulio were just ending their brief conversation. Although Naruto couldn't hear what they had said he could see that Mary was much more relaxed then he was when he last saw her. Naruto saw Dulio looking back at him with a rather pleased look on his face which made Naruto curious. When Naruto got closer Dulio used his hand motioning for Naruto to follow him. With no real idea what his fellow True Holy Swordsman had in mind he followed without question or complaint. Naruto thought perhaps maybe he should have asked but it wasn't like he was in for any trouble.

* * *

Naruto and Dulio were each laying in a bed that were located in the basement of the church since the civilians were taking the guest quarters something neither blonde had a problem left. Naruto was lying in just the pants of his battle suit and Dulio was in his undershirt and pants from his priest robes. It turned out that Dulio convinced the cooks to make a dish called Mititei or grilled minced-meat rolls saying that they needed to taste the local cuisine. Naruto naturally rolled his eyes when he said that but too ended up tasting the delicious food much to the chef's delight. Naruto looked over to see Dulio asleep with one hand on his stomach and smiled at his sleeping best friend before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Hello every one of my loyal readers! Here is the third chapter to Naruto: Heavenly Lucifer. Now some of you were asking when I would update this but I am following a rotation of updates for all three of my Fics. This only took as long as it did because of the whole SOPA thing because I didn't want to write for it to be taken down.**

**As for the story itself this is the beginning of a small arc of my own creation that way I don't jump write into the cannon since I like to have some creativity in my writing. Anyway leave a review maybe a favorite or a follow? Ja Ne! -Matt**


End file.
